Can I fallin Love with You?
by nireahohc97
Summary: Sungmin menikah dengan Kyuhyun, adik kandung kakak iparnya? Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Let's read  KyuMin couple. Genderswitch. yang gak suka jangan dibaca.
1. Chapter 1

Can I Fallin love with you?

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Go Ara, Leeteuk, Kangin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other

Rating : K - T+

Genre : Family, Angst, Romance

Chapter : 1/?

GENDERSWITCH

Hello saya author baru disini. Tolong jangan plagiat FF saya. Karena ini ada FF pertama saya. Gomawo.

Sungmin POV

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan ku dengan adik kandung dari kakak iparku. Calon suamiku baru sajua kehilangan istri pertamanya dan seseorang anak masih bayi yang butuh kasih sayang pada seorang ibu. "Sampai kapan kamu mau bengong, seperti itu? Padahal acara pernikahanmu sudah dimulai." Kata orang itu yang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "ah Hyun Joong ahjussi. Mianhae gara-gara aku. Ahjussi jadi lama menungguku" ku sunggingkan senyumku. Walaupun terpaksa. Ku ulurkan tangan ku pada Hyun Joong ahjussi. Hyun Joong ahjussi adalah adik kandung dari appa ku, Kim Young Woon.

Author POV

Sungmin dan Hyun Joong berjalan menuju altar. Setelah sampai di depan altar. Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan berjalan kedepan altar. Seluruh keluarga Cho dan Kim akan menyaksikan pernikahan anak mereka. "Bersediahkah cho Kyuhyun menerima Kim sungmin sebagai istrimu sepanjang hidupmu, dalam sakit, duka ataupun suka sampai ajal menjemputmu?" Tanya pendeta pada Kyuhyun. "Ne, saya bersedia" jawab Kyuhyun. "Dan anda Kim Sungmin, bersediakah menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu sepanjang hidupmu, dalam sakit, duka ataupun suka sampai ajal menjemputmu?" Tanya pendeta pada Sungmin. "Ne sa..saya..bersedia"Jawab gugup Sungmin. "Saya nyatakan kalian berdua sah menjadi suami istri dihadapan tuhan dan agama kalian anut. Silahkan suami mencium istri anda."Kata pendeta pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencium dahi Kim Sungmin aniyo tetapi Cho Sungmin yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun POV

Ku kecup dahi seorang istri sahku, ya Cho Sungmin yang baru ku nikahi beberapa menit lalu. Jujur saja, aku masih mencintai dan menyayangi istri pertama ku, Go Ara ah bukan tapi Cho Ara. Selesai acara pesta pernikahan , Aku dan Sungmin pulang ke sebuah mension besar pemberian dari appaku, Cho Donghae. "Kau tidur di kamar sebelah ku. Aku akan tidur dengan Minho di sebelah kamarmu."Kataku pada Sungmin. Ku lihat dia mengerti apa yang aku katakan.

Sungmin POV

Aigoo, Sungguh dingin sekali sifatnya itu. Ku langkah kan kaki ku untuk masuk kedalam kamar. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tangisan Minho dari sebelah kamarku. Ku langsung lari dan membuka knop pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Ternyata Kyuhyun ingin mencekik dan memarahi Minho karena Minho tak bisa berhenti menangis daritadi. "kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin huh?"Jawab ketus Kyuhyun. "Kau ini, Minho itu anakmu! Kenapa kau memarahi dia? Dia tak berbuat salah padamu kan? Dan Minho itu tak tahu apa apa KYUHYUN!"bentak ku pada Kyuhyun. "Beraninya kau membentak suamimu cho sungmin!"bentaknya. Ku langsung rebut Minho dari kyuhyun. Dan pergi membuat susu untuk Minho. Ku tidurkan Minho dikamarku. Kasihan sekali Minho masih butuh kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya malah seperti ini. Ya Tuhan, cobaan mu begitu banyak yang kau berikan pada Minho. Minho tak berdosa dan tak tahu apa apa. Engkau malah mengambil Ara unnie, Ibu Kandungnya Minho. Tahukah kau Ara unnie? Minho hampir saja dicekik oleh Si Evil Setan itu.

Other Side

Author PoV

Eunhyuk sudah lega, anak terakhirnya itu sudah menikah lagi. Semoga menantunya itu bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Kyuhyun dan ibu yang baik untuk Minho. "Annyeong umma. Kami datang." Seru Hankyung. Eunhyuk menoleh siapa yang datang. Ternyata HanKyung , Heechul dan Taemin. "Halmoni.. Na Neun Bogoshipdayo"Peluk Taemin pada Eunhyuk. "Perasaan baru minggu kemarin deh di pernikahannya Kyuhyun ahjussi dan Sungmin ahjumma."Senyum Eunhyuk pada Taemin, anaknya Hankyung dan Heechul. "Umma, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah mengunjungi mu umma?" Kata Heechul sambil duduk di samping Eunhyuk dan Taemin sambil memeluk Taemin. "Aniyo, mereka belum mengunjungi umma dan appa."jawab Euhyuk tersenyum pada Heechul "Appa mana Umma? Kok tidak ada dirumah sepertinya."Tanya Hankyung yang mencari Appanya. "Appa sedang mengurus perusahaan di perusahaan milik appanya Heechul dan Sungmin. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan mengurus perusahaan appa. Dan kau Hannie ah mengurus perusahaan appanya Chullie ah."Jawab eunhyuk.

RnR

Udah dulu ya segini hehe. Besok di lanjutkan. Tolong di comment ya. Gomawo sudah di baca. Kekee~^^


	2. Chapter 2

Can I Fallin love with you?

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Go Ara, Leeteuk, Kangin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other

Rating : T - T+

Genre : Family, Angst, Romance

Chapter : 2/?

GENDERSWITCH

Hello saya author baru disini. Tolong jangan plagiat FF saya. Karena ini ada FF pertama saya. Gomawo.

"Chikyumin : Gomawo reviewnya^^ oke akan ku perbaiki kata-kataku. Hehe"

"Princess kyumin : Mungkin awal-awalnya gak kerasa. Nanti nya lama-lama kerasa, mian ya sudah saya bikin bingung unnie hehe. Sungmin, Heechul, Eunhyuk itu perempuan. Gomawo udah di review"

"kyuMing : Gomawo reviewnya^^. Ne chapter selanjutnya agak panjang kok hehe^^"

"Mimiyeon : gomawo reviewnya^^ Hanya di fanfic ini saja Kyuhyun sedikit jahat sama Minho atau Sungmin. Kalau aslinya baik kok^^"

"widiwMin : Gomawo reviewnya.^^ nanti kok tunggu aja ke chap 4 ya"

"Lya sparkyu : Gomawo reviewnya^^ aku sudah bawa chap 2nya kok^^"

"AIDASUNGJIN : gomawo reviewnya^^ baiklah.."

"nam seulmi : chap ke 2 sudah agak panjang kok^^ gomawo reviewnya"

"HeeLuvGeng : gomawo reviewnya^^ nanti kyumin shipper ngamuk lagi kalau sungmin selalu di bully sama Kyuhyun."

Hallo ku bawa chapter 2 nih sedikit agak panjang. Mian kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Gomawo reviewnya.

Let's read!

Other Side

Other POV

Sudah berjalan setahun pernikahan Kyuhyun dan sungmin. Belum terilihat rasa cinta diantara mereka berdua. Minho sudah berumur satu tahun lebih, Sungmin selalu menjaga dan merawat Minho. Sikap Kyuhyun selalu cuek dan dingin pada Sungmin, dia hanya memperdulikan Minho saja.

Tiba-tiba

Drttttttttttttt...drtttttttttttt

Handphone sungmin bergetar. Sungmin segara melihat siapa yang menelpon dia. Ternyata Eunhyuk, ummanya Kyuhyun.

"Yeobboseo umma?" kata Sungmin

"..."

"Ne umma, nanti malam aku akan segera kesana bersama Kyunnie dan Minho umma." Menjawab telepon dari ummanya Kyuhyun.

"..."

"baiklah umma. Ne annyeong" kata Sungmin sambil menutup teleponnya. Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan segera keluar kamar. "Jessica yaa! Tolong jaga Minho dikamar ku. Aku ada urusan penting yang harus di bicarakan pada Kyuhyun. Arra?"kata Sungmin pada Jessica. Jessica mengangguk mengerti. Sungmin segera melangkah ke ruang kerjanya Kyuhyun yang berada di lantai 2 rumahnya itu. "Kyunnie ah, Aku Sungmin. Boleh aku masuk?" Sungmin mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya Kyuhyun. "Ne, masuk aja Minnie ah."Jawab Kyuhyun datar. Sungmin langsung membuka knop pintu ruang kerjanya Kyuhyun. "Ada apa kamu kesini? Mau berbicara sesuatukah?"jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengetik kerjaannya. Entalah kerjaan kantor atau sekedar bermain games. Sungmin duduk di sofa tamu di Ruang kerja Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie ah! Liat aku, aku ingin berbicara padamu! Tapi kamu malah mengerjakan perkerjaanmu. Tunda dulu itu. Tak sopan sekali kau padaku, tak punya perasaan. Aku ingin berbicara padamu malah kau mengacuhkanku."dengus Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan menghampiri Sungmin yang duduk di sofa tamu dan duduk di samping Sungmin. "Kamu ada apa kesini hmm? Apa yang mau ingin kita bicarakan?"goda Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun POV

Aish. Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat dan tak karuan seperti ini? Apa aku telah jatuh cinta pada istriku sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun? Ku akui kalau dia memang cantik, imutm errr dan juga manis. "Kyunnie ah , bagaimana kamu mau ke sana tidak?" Tanya Sungmin padaku sambil membuyarkan lamunanku. "Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi?"tanyaku. Wajahku panas. Mungkin sekarang mukaku agak merah karena meliat Sungmin cantik seperti ini. "Kyunnie ah, tadi eunhyuk umma tadi telepon katanya kita diundang nanti malam untuk makan malam sekalian ada yang perlu di omongin."Jawab Sungmin sambil menatapku dengan tatapan rabbit bunnynya. Ku dekatkan wajahku padanya. Dia manis juga kalau dilihat seperti ini. "maa..maauu..app..apa..kkaa..uu..kyu"tanyanya dia gugup. Mukanya dia sudah merah. Haha

Sungmin POV

Kyuhyun, kenapa sih kamu jadi yadong kaya gini #plak maksudku mendekatkan wajahmu dengan wajahku? Mukaku sudah merah tahu gara-gara dia menatapku evil seperti itu. Tak sadar kah kau Kyu? Kalau aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama? Aku selalu menyanyangimu dan Minho. "Wajahmu manis juga Minnie ah." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menggodaku. Tubuhku merosot jadi aku tiduran di sofa dan di atasku ada si evil mesum eh maksudku Kyuhyun. "Kyuu...K...aa..kaammuu ..mmaa..uuu..arghhhhh"aku menjerit keras karene mengiggit leherku. Kyuhyun mencumbu leherku. Ku pejamkan mataku. Kyuhyun mencium bibirku. Semakin lama semakin diperdalam ciumanku pada Kyuhyun. Kuragu untuk membalas ciumannya. Ku buka rongga mulutku, aku merasakan Kyuhyun sedang bermain dengan lidahku dan lidahnya. "hmmppphh...K..Kyy..Kyyuuu...aa...aakkkuuu...ssseess...aakkk"kataku. tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tak melepaskan ciumannya. Ku coba melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi percuma, Kyuhyun tetap mengunci mulutku dengan mulutnya. Akhirnya ku dorong tubuhnya. Dia terjungkal dan jatuh ke bawah. "awww.. appo Minnie-ya. Kenapa kamu dorong aku Minnie ya?"bentak Kyuhyun padaku. "apa-apaan sih kamu cium cium aku? Huh. Sudahlah ini sudah mau malam. Cepat mandi Kyu. Aku tak mau umma dan appa lama-lama menunggu kita disana."kataku sambil beranjak untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik lengan tanganku dan mencium dahiku. "Kau juga mandi ya minnie ah."kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil. Ku langsung keluar dari ruang kerjanya Kyuhyun. Ku kamarku untuk membersihkan tubuhku. Setelah aku mandi aku juga memandikan Minho dan ber dandan untuk bersiap siap ke rumah Cho family. Ku gendong Minho dan turun kebawah. Ku lihat Kyuhyun sudah menungguku dan Minho daritadi. "Kyunnie-ah , sudah lama kamu menunggu ku dan Minho?"ku tanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berbalik badan. Dan dia sangat err bisa dibilang ganteng malam ini. "ah baru aja aku turun. Jessica ssi tolong bawa Minho ke mobil duluan, aku dan Sungmin ada urusan penting."kata Kyuhyun sambil menyuruh Jessica, baby sistternya Minho. Jessica segera mengambil Minho dari gendonganku. Ku lihat Jessica sudah masuk ke mobil dan diantarkan oleh supir. Aku tinggal berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba ada yang memelukku dari belakang. "Ah. Kenapa kau diam saja dan mengacuhkan ku minnie-ah?"dia sedang membuat kissmark dileherku. Ya tuhan, kenapa si Kyuhyun jadi mesum seperti ini? Ku gigit bibir bawahku agar tidak mendesah. "...K..Kyuuuhh..Ja...jang..Jaangaann..sepp..eerr..ttiihhh..iiinnn..iiihh.."tanyaku pada Kyuhyun sambil mendesah sedikit. "ki...taa...diii...ttuuunnggg..uuu..uummm...aaaah...kkkyyuuu" sambungku sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudia Kyuhyun melepaskan membuat kissmark di leherku. "Kajja Minnie ah."Kyuhyun mengandeng tanganku. Kyuhyun berjalan dan membuka kan pintu mobil untukku. Omoona Kyuhyun romantis juga.

Other side

Author POV

"Annyeong Jessica-ssi, Mana Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Minho?"kata Eunhyuk yang bertanya pada Jessica. "Minho sama aku umma.. makin ganteng saja ya Minho. Jessica-ya mana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?"tanya Heechul yang muncul dihadapan ummanya dan mengendong Minho. "Nyonya Sungmin dan tuan Kyuhyun masih dirumah, Eunhyuk nyonya. Katanya mereka menyusul dan kata Tuan Kyuhyun ada yang harus mereka kerjakan dulu sebentar. Mungkin agak telat untuk datang ke sini."kata Jessica sambil membungkuk ke arah Eunhyuk dan Heechul. "Yeobo. Jangan mondar mandir seperti itu, kasihan Minho dan calon aegya kita, jagi"kata Hankyung pada Heechul, istrinya. "Mwo? Maksud appa apa?"tanya Taemin polos. "Jagiya, kamu tahu? Umma sedang mengandung adik kamu jagiya."kata Donghae sambil mengendong dan memangku Taemin. "Appa Umma, jeongmalyo? Yang dikatakan Donghae haraboji?"tanya Taemin pada Hanchul couple. "Ne jagiya. Kamu akan punya adik."jawab Hankyung. "Horeeee. Taemin punya adik baru."teriak Taemin senang. "Minho saeng, Tahukah? Kita akan punya adik baru."kata Taemin yang mencium pipi gembulnya Minho. Minho hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Taemin padanya barusan. "Umma...Appa, Kami datang"teriak Kyuhyun dari luar. Semua menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sambil mengandeng tangan. "Annyeong Kyuhyun, Sungmin"jawab Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menghampiri Sungmin. "Kyuhyun jagi, Sungmin jagi. Bagaimana kabar kalian berdua? Apa baik-baik saja? Kelihatannya kalian sibuk sekali sampai jarang menghubungi umma dan appa?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengandeng tangan Sungmin. "ah umma. Aku dan Kyunnie baik baik saja kok. Hanya aku merasa kesepian saja dan kerjaan dirumah banyak. Dan kadang-kadang Kyuhyun suka lembur di kantor Donghae appa karena kerjaan di perusahaan appa banyak."jawab Sungmin pada ibu mertuanya itu. Bletak "Yaaa.. kenapa kalian lama sekali sih? Dan kau Kyuhyun kenapa tadi ada apa ? kata Jessica kalian ada urusan apa sampai selama ini? dan kau Sungmin ah. Itu dilehermu kenapa merah merah seperti itu hm?"tanya Heechul sambil memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun dan menunjuk ke arah lehernya Sungmin yang bercak-bercak merah. "auuuu apppo Chullie noona. Aku tak ada urusan apa-apa. Benarkan minnie-ah? Jawab Kyuhyun dan memastikan jawaban pada Sungmin. "ahh ne Chullie unnie. Tadi tak ada urusan apa-apa kok. Cuma tadi rumah agak berantakan dan aku sedikit membereskan rumah. dan ahh ini leherku Cuma digigit nn..nnyyaamuk kok eh iya nyamuk unnie."jawab Sungmin gugup. "benarkah Minnie kau tak berbohong pada ku?"tanya Heechul. "ne unnie."jawab Sungmin tersenyum. "Kyunnie ah, Chullie ah, Minnie ah. Ayo cepat keruang makan. Umma sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita semua."teriak Umma. "Noona. Kok noona agak tembam dan gemukan ya? Apakah noona hamil lagi?"tanya Kyuhyun pada Heechul sambil melihat Heechul yang agak gemuk tubuhnya. "Bukan urusan mu kyu!"jawab ketus Heechul. 'cih, punya kakak ipar kaya seperti ini. menyebalkan' batin Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie. Kajja. Kita ditunggu umma dan appa."kata Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Kyuhun duduk bersampingan dengan Donghae. "Kyuhyun, Sungmin. bagaimana kabar kalian berdua?"tanya Donghae yang memulai pembicaraan. "kami baik baik saja appa. Hehe"jawab Kyuhyun evil. "umma. Dimana Minho dan Taemin? Aku dari tadi tak melihat mereka."tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk. "Mereka lagi bermain sama Jessica."jawab Eunhyuk "Hankyung hyung. Istrimu kok agak gemukan ya? Apa dia hamil lagi?"tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu. "Haha memangnya kau belum dikasih tau sama Minnie? Heechul sedang hamil 4 bulan, Kyuhyun."Jawab Donghae sambil tertawa. Kyuhyun langsung menatap Sungmin dan tatapan itu mengartikan awas-saja-kau-Ming-lihat-saja-dirumah-aku-akan-membuatmu-berlutut-didepanku. Sungmin bergedik ngeri. "Kyuhyun ah! Jangan menadang adikku seperti itu!"teriak Heechul pada Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian setelah makan malam bersama. Heechul dan Hankyung pamit untuk bermain dengan Minho dan Taemin. Dan sekarang Cuma hanya ada Donghae, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin. "Kyuhyun chagi, kamu tak ingin memberikan adik pada Minho lagi dari rahimnya Sungmin?"tanya Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang diam karena pertanyaan ummanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengembuskan nafasnya. "Bersabarlah umma. Minho masih terlalu kecil untuk mempunyai adik."kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun POV

"Apa salahnya Kyu? Apa kamu masih mencintai Ara, Kyu? Kenapa kau tidak membuka hatimu untuk Sungmin agar dia bisa belajar mencintaimu dan sebaliknya kamu juga. Dia istri sahmu Kyuhyun." Kata appa. Aku juga tidak tahu, apa aku masih mencintai Ara atau tidak. Dan yang pasti aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ku sayangi yaitu Cho Sungmin. "Kyuhyun, jawab pertanyaan appa Kyu. Kami tidak mau lama-lama kamu menjawab pertanyaan kami Kyuhyun!"Bentak appa pelan. Ku tatap Sungmin dalam-dalam. Dia kenapa? Mukanya cemberut? "aku sendiri tidak tahu appa. aku masih belum pasti, aku bisa mencintai Sungmin atau tidak."kataku. Sungmin beranjak dari kursi ruang makan. Dia menangis. Ku kejar dia kemana ia pergi. Ku tarik tangannya. "Waeyo Kyu? Hiks..hiks kau tidak bisa mencintai ku kan? Hiks.. kenapa kamu masih mengejarku Kyu?"isak Sungmin. "Memangnya kenapa Minnie-ah? Jangan terlalu memikirkan ucapan appa tadi Ming."ucapku pada Sungmin. Sungmin melepaskan pengangan tanganku dia tetap berlari meninggalkanku. Ku peluk dia sebentar. " Kyuhyun kenapa tidak menceraikan saja aku? Kalau nyatanya kamu tidak bisa mencintaiku?"kata Sungmin masih menangis dipelukanku. Ku lepaskan pelukanku. Ku angkat dagunya. "Minnie chagi. Tatap aku! Kenapa kau ngomong seperti itu hem? Kenapa kamu menangis? Apa kamu cemburu sama istri pertamaku, karena aku masih mencintainya?"tanyaku pada istriku. "Kyu.. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku sudah jatuh cinta pada mu saat aku menikah denganmu Kyu! Aku terlalu takut kehilangan dirimu Kyu. Tapi aku belum bisa untuk kamu belajar mencintai diriku Kyu."katanya dia memelukku kembali. Ku eratkan pelukannya. "Kau pasti mendengar debaran jantungku saat ini Minnie ah? Debaran jantungku selalu seperti ini saat aku dekat denganmu Minnie ya! Jadi jangan pernah kau keluarkan air mataku didepanku Minnie-ah. Hati ku merasa sakit kalau kau menangis. Ku mohon jangan menangis lagi. Mungkin aku telat untuk menyatakan ini Minnie-ya. Saranghaeyo Minnie ah. Jeongmal sarannghae.."kataku pada Sungmin. "Jangan pernah meninggalku sendirian Minnie-ah. Aku terlalu takut kehilangan orang yang amat ku cintai untuk kedua kalinya. "sambungku.

Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? Next chapter ya. Chapter besok mungkin Ratingnya naik menjadi M. Oke gomawo buat reviewnya.

RnR


	3. Chapter 3

Can I Fallin love with you?

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Go Ara, Leeteuk, Kangin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other

Rating : T - M

Genre : Family, Angst, Romance

Chapter : 3/?

GENDERSWITCH

Author POV

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masuk ke rumah dengan keadaan berpelukan. "Ehm.. Mesra sekali kalian berdua. Tidak malu kalian bersikap seperti ini di depan Minho? Aigoo rupanya sudah tidak sabaran." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin otomatis melepaskan pelukannya. Sungmin menunduk karena malu, pasti wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus karena di goda kakak iparnya sendiri, Cho Hankyung. "Minnie-ah, Kyunnie.. bolehkah umma meminta izin pada kalian agar Minho menginap disini?" Eunhyuk berjalan ke arah mereka. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Begitu juga sebaliknya. "Terserah umma saja. Asal Minho diawasi oleh Jessica, aku khawatir dia itu terlalu kecil." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Eunhyuk berlari ke arah Sungmin dan memeluk menantunya itu. "Gomawo Sungmin chagi" Eunhyuk mengeluarkan gummy smilenya. Kyuhyun melihat kejadian itu, hatinya merasa panas. Kyuhyun ternyata cemburu sama ummanya. Tidak boleh ada yang menyetuh, mencium, atau memeluk Sungmin selain dirinya. "Umma. Lepaskan pelukanmu, kasihan Sungmin tak bisa bernafas." Kyuhyun memberikan death glare kepada umma-nya itu. "Waeyo Kyunnie ah? Sungmin saja tidak menolak pelukan dari umma. Ah apa kamu cemburu ya?" tanya umma-nya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk karena malu. Iya memang Kyuhyun cemburu pada ummanya. "Aigoo dongsaengku ini ternyata cemburu ya kalau istri-nya dipeluk mertuanya eoh?" Hankyung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berani mengangkat wajahnya. "Oppa.. sudah jangan mengoda Kyuhyun terus. Karena ini sudah malam. Aku dan Kyuhyun pamit mau pulang." Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun. "Ayo Kyunnie. Kita pulang. Umma, Appa, Oppa, Unnie. Kami pamit pulang. Annyeong." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan keluar rumah dan masuk kedalam mobil. Saat perjalan pulang, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka terfokus dengan pandangan mereka masing-masing. Saat mereka sudah sampai rumah. Sungmin berjalan ke arah tangga untuk memasuki rumahnya. "Minnie-ah"Kyuhyun memanggil istrinya. Dan Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun memanggil dirinya. "Wae Kyu?" kata Sungmin sudah didepan Kyuhyun. "Bisakah kita berbicara?" Kyuhyun meminta izin kepada Sungmin. "Ne, kajja. Ngobrolnya di ruang tamu saja ya."Sungmin berjalan ke arah sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Kyuhyun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. "Minnie-ah, kamu tahu kan aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku?"Sungmin mengangguk pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin dan mengangkat dagu Sungmin. "Cho Sungmin tatap aku. Aku mohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku apapun yang terjadi. Aku sangat takut kehilangan wanita yang ku cintai termasuk dirimu. Jadi ku mohon, aku mau kamu tidur bersamaku dikamarku."Kyuhyun menatap mata indahnya Sungmin. "ne. Aku ini adalah istrimu. Dan kamu suamiku. Ini adalah tugasku sebagai istrimu, Kyu. Aku tidak mau kamu mengalami kesulitan. Kita akan menghadapi semua masalah bersama-sama"Sungmin tersenyum. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan sekilas. "Nanti kamarmu akan ditempati oleh anak kita ya?"Sungmin terkejut. "ne. Terserah dirimu saja Tuan Evil"ternyata Sungmin sedang mengoda suaminya. "Kau beraninya menggodaku, Cho Sungmin?" Teriak Kyuhyun. Sungmin ternyata sudah berlari ke arah kamarnya. "Aku tidak menggodamu Cho Kyuhyun" teriak Sungmin. Sungmin sudah berlari, tapi sial Kyuhyun tetap mengejarnya. Sungmin memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun masuk, mengunci kamarnya dan mendekati Sungmin. "Ma..u ap..apa.. kau..Ky..uh" tanya Sungmin gugup. Kyuhyun mengunci tubuh mungil Sungmin agar tidak bisa kemana-mana. "Chagi bagaimana kita kabulkan permintaan umma dan appa?"Bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.\

Sungmin POV

'Kyuhyun, kau membuatku merinding.' Batinku. "Saranghae…" bisik Kyuhyun di tengah ciuman lembut ku dan Kyuhyun.

"Na do…" balasku pelan sambil melepas ciuman keduanya, aku dan Kyuhyun kembali bertatapan, mencoba untuk mengajak bicara pada pasangannya. Mencoba untuk menyelami lagi pikiran ku yang lebih jauh. Tak ada jawaban, tapi aku dan Kyuhyun pasti mengerti.

Kyuhyun menuntunku secara perlahan dengan ciuman lembutnya, keduanya kembali berciuman hingga aku benar-benar mulai terlentang di bawahnya.

"Aku ingin dirimu malam ini Minnie ah…." bisik Kyuhyun menyentuh lembut wajah ku

"Kau lebih berhak atas diriku Kyunnie!" jawabku sedikit ragu, aku tak yakin kalau malam ini kami benar-benar akan bercinta. Terlalu cepat.

Kyuhyun mulai menciumi bibirku secara panas, mencoba untuk membangunkan kegairahanku. Tak cukup lama karna aku mulai mendesah akibat perbuatan lembut Kyuhyun yang mulai berlebihan, Kyuhyun menyentuh setiap inci tubuh tubuhku dengan bibirnya. Aku cukup menikmatinya, apalagi saat Kyuhyun mulai menguasai kedua area dadanya. Kyuhyun menciumnya lembut kemudian mulai melumatnya, sementara tangan kanannya lebih fokus pada sebagian yang belum terjamah. Selanjutnya Yunho mulai melepas semua penutup yang menghalangi tubuh istrinya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kyu… nie…~ah…."  
>"nngghh…. Kyu… ummh…" Aku mulai mendesah secara berlebihan dan itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat untuk menikmati tubuhku. Aku sudah tampak bugil tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menghalanginya. Kyuhyun menatap tubuhku lekat-lekat, tubuh yang sama sekali belum dia jamah, bohong kalau dia bilang dia tak menginginkannya, selama ini dia cukup menahan hasratnya.<p>

"Kyunnie…" panggilku yang cukup risih dengan tatapan Kyuhyun pada seluruh tubuhku. Aku menarik selimut kemudian menutup tubuhnya, dia malu. Namun Kyuhyun segera membukanya.

"Biarkan aku menikmatinya!" bisik Kyuhyun penuh gairah.

"Tapi bukan seperti ini Kyunnie, aku malu…" jawab aku menunduk.

"Meski pada suamimu sendiri?" bisik Kyuhyun yang sudah di atas tubuhnya.

"Bantu aku untuk melepaskan semua penutupku!" ujar Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman manisnya padaku, namun aku benar-benar sudah menahan malu.

"Kau tak ingin membukanya?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh gairah sambil menuntun tangan ku untuk membuka semua penghalang yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ak…. mmpph….." belum sempat aku berbicara, Kyuhyun sudah melumat bibirnya.

"Balas semua tindakanku Minnie-ah…" bisik Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut tubuh ku.

"Begini!" ajar Kyuhyun padaku yang masih tampak malu. Kyuhyun menuntun tanganku menuju dadanya kemudian Kyuhyun sendiri mulai membelai lembut setiap tubuhku.

"hhh… Kyuniee…" desahku mulai penuh dengan nafsu, secara perlahan dia mulai liar, tanpa di perintah selanjutnya, Aku mulai melanjutkan membuka penghalang tubuh Kyuhyun yang sempat tertunda tadi. Dan sama dengan Aku sekarang, Aku dan dia bugil.

Kami kembali berciuman, kali ini mulai panas dan seperti orang yang haus akan hal seperti itu.

"ah~ … ah~… ummg,… Minnie ah~… " seru Kyuhyun terus menikmati tubuh istrinya, dan tak kalah panas, desahan ku pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kyu… nie… ah~ …. ngghh… ah~ … ah~…" desahku sambil meramas seprai, itu belum seberapa, keduanya masih dalam tahap perkenalan atau pemanasan.  
>Ketika mencapai puncaknya, Kyuhyun membuka kakiku perlahan, memperlihatkan daerah kewanitaanku, Kyuhyun kembali mencium ku panas, mencoba untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang akan Aku rasa, ini pengalaman pertama diriku. Kyuhyun mendekatkan miliknya pada ku kemudian mendorongnya secara perlahan. Belum mencapai titiknya Aku sudah mengeluh.<p>

"Aku belum siap Kyunnie…" ujarku mencoba mengajak bicara suamiku, aku tak sanggup menatap wajah Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Meskipun sedikit kecewa, Kyuhyuhn menyanggupi keinginan ku

"Aku takkan memaksamu!" ujar Kyuhyun menarik selimut kemudian menutupi tubuh naked keduanya.

"Mianhae Kyunnie, Jongmal mianhae…" bisik ku mengecup lembut tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ne arasso…" jawab Kyuhyun balas mengecup tangan ku kemudian mencium bibir ku

"Kau tak marahkan Kyunnie?" tanya ku merasa bersalah.

"Aniyo, sebagai gantinya biarkan Kyunnie memelukmu seperti ini hingga pagi!" ujar Kyuhyun pelan dan ku angguki dengan senyumanku.

"Jaljayo…" gumamku mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Esoknya

Author POV

Kyuhyun aktivitasnya seperti biasa.

Kyuhyun berjalan membuka knop pintu hendak keluar namun langkahnya terhenti oleh teriakan Sungmin.

"Bunny…. tunggu dulu, kau harus sarapan sebelum pergi!" halang Sungmin dari Jauh, Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, hampir saja dia lupa, kehidupan bahagianya sudah di mulai sejak semalam bukan? Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan semuanya jadi agak asing lagi dengan keadaan yang sekarang, tapi Kyuhyun bersyukur karna kehidupannya mulai kembali normal seperti dulu.  
>Yunho duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan kemudian mulai memperhatikan semua hidangan yang ada di hadapannya.<p>

"Waw… kau yang memasak semua ini Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencicipi.

"Uhm… bagaimana, enak?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat.

"Enak!" puji Kyuhyun mulai memakan masakan Sungmin dengan lahap, dia terlihat seperti orang yang tak pernah bertemu dengan makanan selama beberapa tahun.

"Kau tak makan Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun memandang istrinya bingung.

"Cukup dengan melihatmu makan seperti tadi saja aku sudah senang bunny!" jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman kelincinya itu sambil bangkit dari duduknya, mengantarkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi bekerja.  
>Sungmin membawa tas kerja Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan dasi Kyuhyun yang agak berantakan.<p>

"Uhm bunny? Kau dapat panggilan itu dari siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun menghadap ke Sungmin. Butuh jawaban.

"Uhmm buat sendiri, Kyunnie ga suka ya?" tanya Istri cantinya itu sedikit murung.

"Suka! Sebagai panggilan pasangannya, Kyunnie akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan honey, arra?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan kemudian menyerahkan tas kerja Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi honey!" pamit Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu bunny!" halang Sungmin sambil mencium sekilas bibir Kyuhun.  
>Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin penuh pertanyaan.<p>

"Morning kiss…" ujar Sungmin tersenyum penuh candaan.

"Ye morning kiss!" jawab Kyuhyun membalas ciuman istrinya kemudian tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan saat Sungmin mulai mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu rumah. Dia terlalu bahagia.

Malamnya

Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan aktivitas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya.

"Berhenti dulu, kau belum makan bunny…!" ujar Sungmin membawa makanan ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak suka makan di …." Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karna melihat Sungmin yang duduk di hadapannya dengan penampilan yang sangat jauh berbeda, entah memang di sengaja atau tidak baju tidur yang Sungmin gunakan sangat tipis, bahkan bisa mengekspos seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Takkan pernah ada yang marah, karna Sungmin memang berada di rumahnya sendiri, dan apa salahnya jika sekali-kali dia harus menggoda suaminya dengan penampilan seperti itu.

"Makan dulu ya bunny, please!" rayu Sungmin namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menggubrisnya, matanya jauh lebih fokus menatap pada belahan dada Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Sungmin menyadari itu kemudian segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kalau ga mau makan ga apa-apa, tapi nanti ingat, makan ya bunny!" ujar Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpana dengan semua itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin kembali lagi ke kamarnya, tanpa banyak bicara Sungmin merayap ke atas kasur kemudian membaringkan dirinya di sana. Tangannya beralih ke lampu tidur kemudian mematikan lampunya, beberapa saat kemudian kembali di nyalakan, begitu saja seterusnya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, tingkah Sungmin terlalu berbeda dengan tingkah kakaknya. Tapi Kyuhyun mengerti, saat ini Sungmin tengah menggodanya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya kemudian berjalan memasuki toilet, setengah jam kemudian Kyuhyun sudah keluar dengan wajah yang segar, sepertinya dia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Minnie…" panggil Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin kemudian memeluknya dari belakang..

"Umm…" sahut Sungmin pelan sambil membalikkan tubuhnya cepat.

"Kau cantik malam ini honey!" puji Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin.

"Untuk dirimu bunny…" jawab Sungmin sesensual mungkin, diapun membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Honey…"

"Uhm…"

"Kau belum mau tidur?"

"Belum, masih harus menemani dirimu dulu bunny…"

"Gomawoyo honey…, aku ingin malam ini kita habiskan berdua"

"Uhm…."

"Aku takkan memaksanya jika kau menghalanginya dan belum siap"

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu kecewa bunny… malam ini ku serahkan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku hanya untukmu…."

Sekilas itulah perbincangan yang terjadi di antara Kyuhyun & Sungmin. Cinta sudah ada, rasa mulai tumbuh dan terus terpupuk, kasih mulai mereka bina dan sayang menjadikan keduanya untuk bersatu, meleburkan kerinduan jiwa yang selama ini tak terbalaskan, melewati segalanya dan malam ini merupakan malam yang terindah untuk mereka berdua. Jae Joong sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk memberikan apa yang seharusnya dia berikan pada suaminya, dan suaminya menerima dengan lapang dada. Cinta sudah bersatu dan merekapun kini di persatukan oleh cinta….

Paginya.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan kemudian menatap ke sampingnya, Kyuhyun masih tertidur nyenyak.

"Morning kiss bunny…" bisik Sungmin pelan sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun, namun dia belum ingin membangunkan tidur suaminya yang terlihat nyenyak itu. Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian meraih handuk dan menutupi tubuhnya lalu berlalu ke toilet begitu saja.

"Honey… kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan dan itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ne, aku harus mandi!" jawab Jae Joong menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum misteri.

"Aku juga mau mandi!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berdiri mendekati Sungmin yang tampak malu melihat keadaan suaminya yang tanpa penutup itu.

"Bunny…."

"Kenapa, kau malu melihat suamimu seperti ini?" goda Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Jae Joong kemudian melepaskan handuknya begitu saja.

"Kau tau honey, pagi adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya!" bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengecupi leher Sungmin, kissmark yang tertinggal semalam makin di buat lebih terlihat, Kyuhyun seolah-olah telah terhipnotis oleh Sungmin.

"Buuunnn…." racau Sungmin saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai menggerayangi kedua bukit miliknya.

"Temani aku lagi!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil membawa Sungmin menuju ke kasur, tampaknya mereka akan melakukannya lagi. Biarlah, biarkan mereka mempersatukan kembali cinta yang baru ada di antara keduanya.

RnR

Udah dulu ya segini hehe. Besok di lanjutkan. Tolong di comment ya. Gomawo sudah di baca. Kekee~^^ Mian kalo Ncnya jelek. Gomawo udah di review^^


	4. Chapter 4

Can I Fallin love with you?

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Go Ara, Leeteuk, Kangin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other

Rating : T - M

Genre : Family, Angst, Romance

Chapter : 4/?

GENDERSWITCH

Mian ya kalau chap 3 kurang memuaskan + kecewa. Mianhae reader *bow*

Sungmin POV

My bunny sudah berangkat ke kantor. Aku akan membereskan rumah dan mengunci pintunya.

'aish kenapa bisa lupa! Persediaan makanan sudah habis untuk bulan ini.' Batinku

Ku langkahkan untuk mandi karena Kyuhyun dari tadi terus bermanja padaku. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai suami seperti dirinya. Karena kami sudah saling mencintai.

Setelah itu aku bersiap siap pergi ke Hyundai store. Milik Siwon oppa, suami dari adik sepupuku, Kim Kibum. Ku masuk kedalam mobil dan berjalan ke arah menuju ke sana. Setelah sampai disana aku membeli bahan untuk aku memasak, susu untuk Minho, dan semua ke butuhkan. Ku berjalan ke arah kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaanku.

'Kruk..kruk' aish aku lupa sarapan tadi. Dan tidak sempat untuk makan karena persediaan makanan habis. Setelah itu, aku memasuki semua belanjaanku ke bagasi mobilku. Perutku sudah terasa lapar sekali. Ku kendarai mobilnya ke arah restaurant. Saat memasuki restaurant itu, aku memilh tempat duduk dan memanggil pelayan.

"Pelayan" kataku sambil melabaikan tangan ke arah pelayan itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata pelayan itu ramah padaku.

"Aku ingin memesan 1 Kimchi rice fried, and 1 orange juice."kataku.

"Sudah itu saja? Tunggu 20 menit lagi" pelayan itu segera membuatkan nasi goreng kimchi untuk ku. Tak lama kemudia pesananku datang. Aku segera memakannya. Karena aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Dan perutku terasa lapar. Ku lirik kearah jam tanganku pemberian Kyuhyun.

**12.30PM**

Berarti ini adalah jam makan siang untuk Kyuhyun. Kebetulan aku sedang berada didekat kantor Kyuhyun. Aku memeriksa tasku untuk mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk makan disini. Tiba-tiba

"Kyunnie-ah kita makan disini saja ya?" kata suara perempuan itu manja.

"baiklah Tiffany-chagi." Jawab suara itu

DEG! Itu suara bukankah suara Kyuhyun? Tidak mungkin pasti Kyuhyun ada di restoran lain.

"Kamu ingin makan apa chagi?" kata suara perempuan itu,

"Sama kan saja denganmu arraseo?" suara itu seperti mirip Kyuhyun. Ku menoleh ke arah suara itu.

DEG! Itu benar Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mungkin salah liat dan dia untuk apa makan siang bersama wanita itu? Sedangkan aku istri sahnya ? Hatiku benar-benar sakit melihat keadaan itu. Aku melihat suamiku sendiri jalan dengan wanita lain. Berarti Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mencintaiku? Apa aku hanya sebagai pelampiasan saja?

Ku langkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari retoran itu. Sungguh menyakitan, kalau suamiku sendiri selingkuh dengan wanita itu, dan bahkan memanggil dengan kata 'Jagiya'. Apa itu tak menyakitkan? Kyuhyun melihat ke arahku. Dia mengejarku. Ku percepat lariku agar Kyuhyun tak bisa mengejarku lagi. Aku masuk kedalam mobil ku. Ku lajukan ke arah rumahku. Di perjalanan, cairan bening itu membasahi kedua pipiku. Ya. Aku menangis.

'Kyuhyun-ssi, kenapa kamu tidak jujur saja bahwa kamu mencintai wanita itu? Mengapa semalam kau mengucapkan kata Saranghae padaku? Apa aku hanya menjadi pelampiasan saja untukmu Kyu?'batinku.

Ku liat ponselku terus berbunyi. Ku raih ponselku dan ternyata Kyuhyun menelfonku. Ku lepaskan batree ponsel dan berjalan menuju ke rumah.

Kyuhyun POV

Sungmin melihatku berjalan berduaan sama Tiffany? Ya Tuhan. Aku telah menyakiti istriku sendiri. Bahkan dia tak mengangkat telfonku. Dan lebih parahnya lagi dia mendengar semua kata kata Tiffany dan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Jagiya'. Ini semua gara-gara idenya Changmin. Arghh aku harus bertengkar dengan Sungmin.

To : My Honey bunny.

Jagiya Mianhae, itu bukan kemauanku. Itu bukan yang kau pikirkan. Ini semua idenya si Shim Changmin. Ku mohon padamu. Percayalah padaku. Sungguh. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengan dia.

Ku tekan tombol send. Ku masukan ponselku dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Author POV

Hari sudah malam. Kyuhyun segera kembali kerumahnya untuk meminta maaf pada istri tercintanya itu. Kyuhyun merasa takut akan di tinggalkan dan kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Cukup hanya kehilangan Ara saja, Kyuhyun cukup dingin dengan sifatnya. Tetapi, semenjak Sungmin mengisi hatinya. Kyuhyun semakin bertanggung jawab sebagai suami untuk Sungmin.

Sesampai di rumah. Kyuhyun membukakan pintu dengan memakai sistem kode. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Honey-ah, aku pulang."Kyuhyun memberi salam.

Kyuhyun heran, kenapa Sungmin tak menjawabnya? Apa dia masih marah tentang tadi siang? Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kamarnya itu. Kyuhyun terkejut karena lemari bajunya terbuka dan pakaian Sungmin hanya sedikit dilemarinya.

"Honey-ah. Kamu dimana? "Kyuhyun mencari ke halaman taman. Ruang dapur, kamar mandi, kamar tidur yang dulu di tempati Sungmin. Tapi nihil, Sungmin tidak ada dirumahnnya.

'dia benar-benar meninggalkan. Ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku tak menerima taruhan Changmin tadi' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Matanya menangkap sosok kertas di atas meja. Kyuhyun segera membaca tulisan yang ada di meja makan.

To : My Bunny Honey

Honey-ah. Mianhae. Aku pergi untuk berefreshing. Dan aku tidak pamit padamu. Aku terlalu sakit melihatmu melihat seorang wanita yang pergi bersamamu. Mungkin, aku hanya sebagai pelampianmu saja, Kyu. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini, Kyu. Kau tak perlu khawatir dengan keadaanku. Dan jangan cari untuk menemui ku. Aku akan kembali padamu. Sungguh. Jaga baik-baik kesehatanmu Kyu. Jangan terlalu menjadi beban karena aku pergi, kau malah sakit. Jangan lupa makan, arraseo?

-Cho Sungmin-

'begitu jahatkah aku padamu? Kamu masih tak percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu? Aku terlalu sakit kau bilang kau hanya pelampiasan saja untukmu. Aku ini benar-benar mencintaimu. Bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa membuktikan aku sungguh mencintai dirimu?'batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meremas surat itu. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan Sungmin sendiri sudah meninggalkan dirinya.

TESS

Cairan bening itu membasahi pipi lembut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali menangis. Kyuhyun seperti dulu, saat Ara meninggalkan dirinya dan Minho.

FlashBack on

Cho family dan Go family tidak sabar untuk menanti kelahiran anak pertama dari Cho Kyuhyun dan Go Ara. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdoa agar orang yang ia cintai bisa selamat. "Oeek..oekk."dari ruang persalinan sudah terdengar suara tangisan bayi.

"Terima kasih tuhan. Kau sudah selamatkan Istriku dan buah hatiku"Kyuhyun sambil berdoa karena bersyukur.

"Chukhaeyo Kyunnie chagi. Kamu sudah menjadi seorang appa

." Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluk anak kesayangannya itu."Gomawo atas doanya. Umma.. appa.. Hankyung Hyung. Heechul noona atas doanya.

"Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian ruangan persalinan terbuka. Seorang uisa mengedong seorang bayi mungil ditangannya. "Chukhaeyo. Kyuhyun-ssi. Anak mu sehat. Dia seorang namja yang ganteng sepertimu"Uisa itu sambil memberikan gendongan bayi itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo uisa-nim. Bagimana ke adaan ahra?" Kyuhyun menanyakan ke adaan istrinya.

"Ahra masih belum sadar karena tadi pingsan. Nanti juga akan siuman. Dan kalian boleh melihat keadaan Ahra." Kata uisa sambil memperbolehkan Kyuhyun masuk. Kyuhyun segera masuk ke ruangan dimana istrinya sedang beristirahat karena lelah memperjuangan buah hati mereka.

"Kyunnie-ah, bagaimana dengan aegya kita?" Ahra memandang ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Ahra dengan erat.

"Dia baik-baik saja chagiya. Gomawo sudah mau melahirkan buah hatiku dan sudah mencintaiku" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Ahra.

"Kyunnie-chagi. Mau kah kamu berjanji padaku?"Tanya Ahra pelan pada Kyuhyun.

"Apapun untuk dirimu dan Cho Minho. Aku akan berjanji padamu, chagiya" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut panjang Ahra.

"Kyunnie-ah bisa kah kamu menjaga Minho untukku? Aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri dengan Minho."Ahra mengeratkan genggamannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo? Jangan berbicara seperti itu Chagiya. Aku dan Minho akan ikut bersamamu."Kyuhyun memeluk Ahra.

"Tidak bisa Kyu, mianhaeyo." Ahra memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalas perlakuan istrinya. Dan semakin lama, genggaman tangan Ahra semakin lemah. Kyuhyun menidurkan Ahra ditempat tidurnya.

"Jagiya. Bangun.."Kyuhyun mengoyangkan tubuh Ahra pelan. Tapi Ahra tidak merespon panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Chagi.. bangun."tetap saja Ahra tidak merespon kata Kyuhyun.

"Uisa- nim, umma, appa. Ahra kenapa? Hiks hiks"teriak Kyuhyun sambil menangis. Cho family, dan Go Family memasuki ruangan Ahra. Mereka menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis. Uisa memeriksa keadaan Ahra. Kyuhyun dan keluarganya hanya bisa berdoa. Ruangan inap itu telah terbuka. Uisa menunjukan wajahnya nya yang kecewa.

"Uisa-nim, bagaimana keadaan Ahra? Dia baik baik sajakan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dan menghampiri uisa itu.

"Mianhaeyo, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tapi kanker otak yang dialami oleh Ahra semakin parah. Dan sekarang Ahra sudah di surga."Kata Uisa sambil mengelus bahu Kyuhyun.

"Andwae! Ahra-chagi.." Kyuhyun berteriak dan memasuki ruangan Ahra.

Ahra meninggal karena Kanker otak yang ia derita. Kyuhyun pun tidak tahu bahwa istrinya mempunyai penyakit seperti itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis dan menyalahkan diri sendiri saat Ahra meninggalkan dirinya dengan Minho.

Flashback off

Sungmin POV

Ku buka mataku. Ternyata hari sudah pagi. Pusing sekali kepalaku hari ini. Rasanya ada yang ingin ku muntahkan sesuatu dari mulutku.

"Hoek..hoek" ku berlari ke arah westafel. Sungguh tidak enak sekali.

"Hoek..hoek" aku masih memuntahkan isi perutku. Tapi nihil. Hanya lendir putih saja yang ke keluarkan. Aku belum sarapan apa-apa pagi ini.

'Aku kenapa sih?' batinku. Ku basuh mulutku dengan air. Ku kembali ke arah tempat tidurku. Hari ini aku benar-benar tak enak badan.

"Jagiya.. Turun untuk sarapan. Umma sudah membuatkan soup kesukaanmu."umma mengetuk kamarku.

"Ne umma. Nanti aku turun kebawah." Kataku. Aku segera memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku. Setelah mandi, aku turun ke bawah.

"Morning umma.. appa" sapaku pada kedua orang tuaku. Kim Young Woon, dan Kim Leeteuk.

"Morning too chagiya" jawabnya. Ku duduk dikursi di samping appa.

"Minnie-chagi, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Kyuhyun? Sudah 2 bulan kau berada disini dan Kyuhyun sampai mencarimu ke sini." Appa menatapku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu appa.. aku belum siap untuk bertemu Kyuhyun" Aku mengambil sarapanku.

"Nanti , 15 menit lagi. Umma dan Appa akan pergi untuk mengurus saham di Jepang selama 2 bulan. Gwenchanayo kan?" Umma mengecup pipiku.

"Gwenchanayo umma. Nanti aku akan minta temani Ryewook dan Yesung oppa saja." Kataku. Tiba-tiba

"Hoek... Hoek."ku tutup mulutku dengan tanganku sambil berlari ke arah westafel. Umma mengampiriku.

"Gwenchanayo Chagiya?" Umma memijit tengkuk ku.

"Gwenchanayo umma"kataku pelan.

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Sungmin sakit apa? Next chap. Gomawo atas review dan commentnya. Aku minta maaf atas kesalahan tulis dibagian NC, ada muncul nama Yunjaenya *bow*

RnR


	5. Chapter 5

Can I Fallin love with you?

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Go Ara, Leeteuk, Kangin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other

Rating : T

Genre : Family, Angst, Romance

Chapter : 5/?

GENDERSWITCH

Mianhae aku baru update sekarang. Besok kelas 9 Try Out~ mianhae readers

Let's read

Sungmin POV

"Gwenchanayo umma. Aku tidak apa-apa." Aku sedikit berbohong pada umma. Karena aku tak ingin merepotkan umma.

"Baiklah, kalau kamu tidak apa-apa. Umma dan Appa pergi dulu ya. Hati hati dirumah chagiya"Umma mengecup keningku.

"Ne, hati hati di perjalanan Umma , Appa."Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan kepada orang tuaku.

Ku tutup pintu rumah. Dan ku berlari ke arah kamarku. Ya tuhan, aku sakit apa? Morningsickness terus. Ku raih ponselku dan menghubungi Ryewook, sahabat kecilku.

"Yeoboseo Wookie-ah?" Aku menyapa Wookie

"Ne? Waeyo Minnie-ah?" Ryewook sangat khawatir kalau aku sakit.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku dirumah? Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Umma dan Appa memintaku agar aku di temani olehmu , Wookie-ah." Aku memijat keningku.

" Ne, arraseo. Aku akan ke rumahmu Minnie-ah" Ryewook mematikan telfonnya.

"Hoekk.. Hoek" Aku mual terus. Pusing. Semua makanan ku muntahkan. Karena aku benar benar tidak enak badan. Aku lapar tapi setiap memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutku selalu di muntahkan.

TING TONG.

Ku berjalan lemas ke arah pintu. Ku buka pintunya. Ternyata Ryewook yang datang kesini.

"Ayo masuk , Wookie-ah. Temani aku disini. Aku benar benar tidak enak badan. Mual, muntah-muntah, dan pusing."kataku.

"wajahmu pucat sekali Minnie-ah. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat saja dulu" Ryewook menarik tanganku dan menyuruh aku duduk.

Ryewook POV

"Mau minum apa, Wookie-ah?" tawar Sungmin padaku. Menurutku gejala yang di alami Sungmin adalah tanda-tanda kehamilan. Apa Sungmin sedang hamil?

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Minnie-ah. Aku ini sahabatmu. Dan jangan melayaniku seperti tamu"kataku. Sungmin tersenyum lemah padaku. Sungguh, wajahnya begitu pucat. Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, dan berlari ke westafel.

"Hoek..Hoek" Ku hampiri Sungmin ke westafel itu.

"Minnie-ah, Gwenchanayo?" kataku sambil memijit mijit pelan tengkuk Sungmin.

"Gwenchanayo, Wookie-ah" Sungmin berbalik badan dan menghadap ku. Tiba-tiba

Bruk!

Sungmin pingsan!

Bagaimana ini? Dirumah ini hanya ada aku dan Sungmin. Ku bopong Sungmin ke kamarnya. Setelah itu aku mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi Yesung, pacarku.

"Yeoboseo oppa" kataku

"..."

"Oppa bantu aku. Sungmin pingsan. Aku hanya sendiri disini. Cepat kerumah orang tuanya Sungmin" kataku

"..."

"Ne.. baiklah." Ku tutup telfonnya.

Tak lama kemudian Yesung oppa kerumah Sungmin. Dan membawa Sungmin kerumah sakit. Aku dan Yesung oppa menunggu diruang tunggu. Mataku menangkap seseorang yang berjalan ke arah ku dan Yesung oppa.

"Ryewook-ah, Yesung-hyung! Lama kita tidak bertemu! Sedang apa kalian disini?"kata orang itu padaku.

"Aku dan Yesung oppa baik baik saja. Bagaimana dengan kamu, Kyu? A..aak..aku menunggu temanku yang diperiksa disini, Kyu. Ya temanku"kataku gugup.

"Kalau dirimu sedang apa disini, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun. Namja itu adalah suami dari sahabatku, Kim Sungmin. Aku sudah tahu semua masalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri menceritakannya padaku. Sungguh keterlaluan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Aku disini sedang menjemput pacarku yang dirawat disini, Hyung" katanya. Aku tak salah dengarkan? Kyuhyun punya pacar?

"Mwo? Kau sudah punya pacar lagi Kyu?" tanyaku berbarengan.

"Ne.. Aku punya pacar lagi" Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil.

"Kau tak salah lagi kan Kyu? Bagaimana dengan Sungmin, Kyu?" kataku.

"Ne, aku benar-benar punya pacar kok. Aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana Sungmin berada. 2 bulan yang lalu dia meninggalkanku. Aku sudah melapor ke polisi. Tapi menurut keterangan Polisi. Sungmin meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Dan umma sampai menangis mendengar itu." Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya.

Aku tak salah mendengarkan? Sungmin meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan? Hanya aku dan Yesung oppa yang tahu di mana Sungmin tinggal. Sungmin pun saja tidak mau memberitahukan keberadaannya pada Kyuhyun, dan keluarga Kyuhyun. Termasuk Heechul unnie, kakak kandung Sungmin.

'Kyuhyun-ssi, begitu percayakah kau pada polisi itu? Sungmin masih hidup. Dia berada diruangan dan dokter sedang memeriksa keadaannya Sungmin, Kyu. Dia pingsan' batinku.

"Sudah dulu ya Ryewook-ah, Yesung hyung. Aku harus kembali untuk membawa pulang pacarku. Ucapkan Get well soon pada temanmu itu, arra"pamit Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan ku dan pergi ke ruangan pacarnya itu.

"Yesung oppa. Bagaimana ini? Kyuhyun benar-benar menyakiti Sungmin. Ternyata benar kata Sungmin. Sungmin hanya sebagai pelampiasan Kyuhyun. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sungmin. Sungmin satu satunya sahabat yang aku punya selain dirimu, oppa"Aku membenamkan wajahku didada bidang milik Yesung oppa.

"Sttt.. tenang lah chagi. Aku akan membantumu untuk mengembalikan kebahagian Sungmin, arraseo?"Yesung oppa mengelus rambut panjangku.

Ruangan sudah terbuka. Uisa itu berjalan mendekatiku dan Yesung.

"Disini ada keluarga, atau sahabat dari Sungmin-ssi?"tanya Uisa itu pada kami.

"Aku, sahabatnya uisa-nim" kataku

"Tolong sampaikan ini kepada suami dan keluarganya. Dia sedang hamil 2 bulan. Tolong di jaga kandungan dengan baik. Saat ini kandungannya agak melemah" uisa itu menyampaikan padaku. Dan pergi meninggalkanku dan Yesung.

Aku menatap Yesung oppa. Aku segera menarik lengannya. Dan masuk kedalam ruangan Sungmin.

Author POV

Ryewook dan Yesung masuk keruangan Sungmin. Ryewook menggengam tangan Sungmin. Tak lama itu, Sungmin bangun dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan bangun dulu, Sungmin-ah! Kamu masih lelah." Kata Ryewook pelan

"Aku dimana Wookie-ah."Sungmin melihat ke penjuru ruangan itu.

"Kau berada di rumah sakit sekarang Minnie-ah. Tadi kamu pingsan" Ryewook menatap lembut Sungmin.

"Aku sakit apa Wookie-ah?" Tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Kau hanya kecapek an saja Minnie-ah. Tadi uisa memeriksa mu, dan kata Uisa. Kamu hamil 2 bulan" Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Jeongmalyo? Wookie-ah, apa kata Yesung oppa benar?" Ryewook hanya mengangguk pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah, kami pamit sebentar ya untuk membeli makanan. Jaga baik baik disini arra?" Ryewook dan Yesung keluar untuk membeli sesuatu untuk mereka masing masing.

Sungmin POV

'Aku hamil?' batinku. Aku sedang membawa buah cintaku. Ya ini anak ku dan Kyuhyun. Aku sangat merindukan Kyuhyun.

Ku bangkitkan badanku dan turun dari kasur. Aku segera keluar dan pulang kerumah. Tak lupa aku menganti pakaian ku. Di kira aku pasien yang kabur dari rumah sakit lagi. Saat aku ingin ke arah pintu keluar. Aku melihat dua orang itu di reseptionist. Seperti Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk umma. Memang benar. Itu mereka. Untuk apa mereka disana?

Ku ikuti kemana Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk umma berjalan. Ternyata mereka masuk ke dalam kamar inap. Entahlah siapa yang dirawat disana. Ku beranikan untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi dikamar itu. Ku lihat Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan wanita itu dengan erat.

DEG!

Wanita itu? Yang kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu? Kyuhyun menggengam tangan wanita itu dan memeluknya? Hatiku benar-benar sakit melihat itu semua.

"Karena disini sudah berkumpul untuk menjemput , Tiffany. Appa hanya ingin memberi tahu. Kyuhyun dan Tiffany akan menikah" Donghae appa memberitahu kepada Hankyung oppa.

Hatiku benar benar sakit. Ku elus perut rataku. Apa salahku? Sampai Kyuhyun harus menikah dengan wanita itu? Aku saat ini sedang membawa Kyuhyun's Junior.

TESS!

Airmataku jatuh membasahi kedua pipiku. Ku langkahkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit ini. benar benar Kyuhyun mempermainkan perasaanku! Kyuhyun mencium dahi Tiffany didepan mataku sendiri. Sungguh, aku tak kuat untuk melihatnya.

Hatiku terlalu sakit untuk melihatnya. Sungguh, aku tersiksa hidup bersama Kyuhyun.

BRUK!

"awww.. appo.. kalau jalan lihat dong!" suara itu? Seperti suara Heechul unnie. Ku beranikan melihat wajah unnieku yang selama ini aku rindukan.

"Mianhae unnie, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu" aku pergi meninggalkan Heechul unnie. Ku tetap menangis.

"Minnie-ah? Ppali! Jangan pergi.." Chullie unnie mengejarku. Ku tetap tak hiraukan panggilan Heechul unnie.

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Next chap. Gomawo atas review dan commentnya. *bow*

RnR


	6. Chapter 6

Can I Fallin love with you?

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Go Ara, Leeteuk, Kangin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other

Rating : K - T+

Genre : Family, Angst, Romance

Chapter : 1/?

GENDERSWITCH

Heechul POV

Aku tidak salah liat kan? Itu pasti Kim Sungmin, adik ku. Berarti selama ini, Sungmin masih hidup. Aku segera menemui Hankyung di ruang rawat inap Tiffany. "Umma! Kenapa dulu kau mau menikahi Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun?" kata ku pada umma. Semua yang ada diruangan itu menatap tidak suka pada ku.

"Maksudmu apa Chullie-ah? Adikmu sudah tidak ada. Dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Karena adikmu, Kyuhyun seperti ini! Dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasn Kyuhyun!" bentak umma padaku.

"Semua gara-gara dia. Andai saja Kyuhyun tidak ikut dengan dia. Pasti tidak akan seperti ini!" aku menunjuk Tiffany. Sungguh, wanita ini benar benar perusak hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Umma tahu kah kalian? Aku tadi bertemu dengan Sungmin. Tapi dia langsung pergi saat melihatku, aku mengejarnya dan aku benar benar kehilangan jejaknya!" Teriakku pada umma.

"Cho Heechul, Sadar! Adikmu sudah meninggal! Tidak mungkin Sungmin hidup lagi. Itu hanya perasaan dan akal akalan dirimu saja agar pernikah Kyuhyun dan Tiffany dibatalkan kan? Dan satu lagi jangan pernah berteriak dengan ibu mertuamu , Cho Heechul! Arraseo? Lebih baik kamu keluar saja dari pada bikin keributan dirumah sakit" Aku segera keluar dengan perasaan marah. Aish kurang ajar. Aku akan mencari tahu keberadaan Sungmin saat ini. ku langkahkan kaki ku kearah kantin rumah sakit. Aku akan menghancurkan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Tiffany.

Kulihat ada Ryewook dan Yesung disana. Ku hampiri mereka.

"Annyeong Ryewook-ah, Yesung-ah"sapaku pada mereka.

"Annyeong Chullie unnie" jawab Ryewook lembut padaku dan tersenyum padaku.

"Sedang apa kalian disini? Yesung-ah kenapa tidak menjawab sapaanku huh?" tanyaku pada mereka berdua. Kelihatannya mereka berdua sangat gugup saat melihatku.

"tadikan aku sudah menjawabnya noona" Yesung melihatku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku dan Yesung oppa sedang menjenguk teman kami yang sakit." Ryewook gugup dan tidak berani menatapku.

"Nuguya?" tanyaku penasaran. Pertanyaanku sama tidak dijawab oleh mereka.

"Chullie-eonni. Sebenarnya yang sakit adalah adikmu, Kim Sungmin" Jawab Ryewook takut-takut.

"Mwo? Sungmin? Jadi Sungmin selama ini bersama kalian?" Teriakku pada mereka. Kenapa mereka tidak mengasih tahu padaku?

"Mianhae Chullie-noona. Sungmin sama sekali tidak memperbolehkan kami memberitahu mu, keluarga Kyuhyun dan termasuk Kyuhyun sendiri" jelas Yesung pada diriku.

"Memangnya Sungmin sakit apa Ryewook-ah?"tanyaku lagi.

"eh..hmm, Sungmin.. Sedang hamil 2 bulan . Ini surat keterangan rumah sakit bahwa Sungmin dinyatakan positive hamil." Ryewook mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari rumah sakit.

"Mwo? Dia hamil 2 bulan? Berikan alamat apartement nya Sungmin sekarang. Dia tadi bertemu dengan ku saat aku hendak ke ruang inapnya Tiffany, Jebal. Beritahu aku. Ku mohon pada kalian." Pintaku pada Ryewook & Yesung.

Author POV

Ryewook, Yesung , dan Heechul pergi kerumah orang tua Sungmin dan Heechul , dimana Sungmin tinggal saat kejadian itu. "Jadi dia tinggal dirumah Appa dan Umma?" tanya Heechul pada Ryewook dan Yesung. Yesung dan Ryewook mengangguk iya. Sungguh, Heechul merindukan orang tua mereka. Dan Heechul mengingat banyak kenangan kecil dulu bersama Umma, Appa, dan Sungmin. Heechul sudah tahu kalau rumahnya keadaan sepi , pasti Umma dan Appa nya sedang keluar negeri atau keluar kota untuk urursan bisnis 'Kim Company'.

TING TONG

Heechul memencet bel rumah nya.

"Nuguya? Sebent.. Chullie-unnie? Yesung oppa? Wookie-ah?" Sungmin terkejut melihat Heechul tahu dimana ia berada.

"Kemana saja dirimu Minnie-chagi? Aku merindukanmu." Heechul segera memeluk Sungmin.

"Nado bogoshipoyo Unnie-ah! "Sungmin membalas pelukan Unnie-nya yang tersayang itu.

"Waeyo Minnie-ah? Sepertinya kamu habis menangis?" Ryewook melihat wajah Sungmin yang agak sembab. Sungmin tidak bisa dibohongi oleh siapapun.

"Aniyo Wookie-ah , nan gwenchanayo. Aku terlalu senang karena aku hamil." Sungmin berbohong pada Ryewook.

"Chagi. Aku tahu kamu menangis karena Kyuhyun kan? Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan Tiffany?" Heechul bertanya pada Sungmin. Sungmin diam saat ditanyakan dengan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Ne, unnie. Aku sudah tahu itu semua. Semua harapan untuk melahirkan ini pupus." Sungmin menunduk. Air matanya sudah mulai keluar dan membasahi pipinya.

"Maksudmu, Menggugurkan anak itu?" tanya Yesung. Sungmin mengangguk pertanyaan Yesung.

"Aku mohon padamu Sungmin-ah, jangan melakukan itu pada anakmu! Ingat dia anak mu dan Kyuhyun! Dia darah dagingmu sendiri, Minnie-ah!" Ryewook memohon pada Sungmin agar mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Aku akan membatalkan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Tiffany, aku berjanji padamu Sungmin-ah" Janji Heechul pada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Andwae unnie! Buat apa unnie mengancurkan pernikahan Tiffany dan Kyuhyun? Biarlah mereka menikah. Aku tak ingin kembali pada Kyuhyun. Aku akan tinggal disini. Aku akan melahirkan dan membesarkan anak ini dengan sendiri" Sungmin mengelus perutnya yang agak membuncit itu. Sungmin tersenyum lemah.

"Gwenchanayo Minnie-ah? Aku tahu itu menyakitkan dengan buatmu! Umma menganggapmu sudah meninggal. Aku takut, kamu terjadi apa-apa disini. Appa dan Umma sering keluar hanya untuk bisnis mereka." Heechul menatap khawatir pada Sungmin.

"Aku sudah tahu. Sebenarnya aku melakukan semua itu agar Kyuhyun bisa melupakan diriku, unnie-ah. Mianhae sudah membuat dirimu begitu khawatir padaku. Aku akan baik baik saja disini dengan Jessica. Tenang saja unnie. Pergilah. Pasti Hankyung khawatir padamu. Karena kamu tidak ada kerumah sakit. Ku mohon pada dirimu. Jangan memberitahu ini pada siapapun. Termasuk kehamilanku ini." Sungmin mememeluk Heechul.

"Ne. Tapi aku akan memberitahu Hannie. Jaga dirimu dan calon keponakanku dengan baik-baik. Kalau ada apa-apa sms saja unnie. Arraseo? Unnie pamit ,Minnie-ah. Annyeong!" Heechul, Yesung, dan Ryewook meninggalkan mansion Kim itu.

Kyuhyun POV

Apa yang dikatakan Heechul noona dirumah sakit benar? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu Sungmin masih hidup. Aku merindukan dirinya.

"Kyunie-chagi? Kenapa kau melamun saja eoh? Cepat turun kebawah. Keluarga Tiffany sudah datang. "Umma membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Aish!

"Ne, umma!" teriakku dari dalam kamar.

Ku langkahkan kakiku untuk turun menemui keluarga Tiffany, Calon istriku.

"Kyunnie ini umma, dan appaku" kata Tiffany memperkenalkan ku dengan kedua calon mertuaku.

"Annyeong Jaejoong ahjumma, Yunho Ahjussi." Sapaku pada mereka.

"Aigoo. Tampan sekali calon suamimu, Fanny-chagi." Jaejoong ahjumma memujiku. Memang diriku ganteng.

"Gomawo atas pujiannya, Jaejoong ahjumma." Aku membungkukan badanku. Jadi malu dipuji seperti itu.

"Kyunnie-ah. Jangan memanggil kami dengan sebutan Ahjumma atau Ahjussi, panggil kami dengan sebutan Umma dan Appa. Sebentar lagi kamu kan akan menjadi menantu kami." Yunho ahjussi menegurku.

"Baiklah Ah..eh Appa" kataku gugup.

"Kami sudah menentukan, kalau pernikahanmu diadakan 4 bulan lagi. Tidak apa-apakan?" Appa bertanya pada keluarga Tiffany. Dan keluarga Tiffany mensetujui pertanyaan appa. Aku hanya menganggu iya saja. Jujur, aku masih mencintai dan menyayangi Sungmin.

Author POV

Kandungan Sungmin sudah menginjak 6 bulan. Heechul dan Hankyung sering menjenguk Sungmin dirumah orang tua Heechul dan Sungmin. Hankyung dan Heechul agak kerepotan harus menuruti kemauan ngidamnya Sungmin. Sampai sampai Hankyung meminta bantuan pada Kyuhyun. Sampai Kyuhyun bertanya 'Memangnya Heechul noona hamil lagi?' Bukan kah itu kemauan anak Kyuhyun? Hankyung sendiri sudah mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin. Heechul memberitahu Hankyung pada saat itu.

"Hari ini aku akan ke kantor Kyuhyun. Aku akan menyerahkan surat gugatan ceraiku ini. Minggu depan adalah hari pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Tiffany. Aku tidak ingin di duakan oleh Kyuhyun. Biarlah Kyuhyun bahagia bersama Tiffany. Aku dan bayiku akan bahagia kalau Kyuhyun bahagia." Sungmin bangkit dan berjalan kearah keluar untuk pergi kekantor Kyuhyun.

"Jessica-ah! Antarkan aku dong kekantor Kyuhyun!"teriak Sungmin pada Jessica yang sudah dianggap oleh keluargaku sendiri oleh Umma, Appa, Sungmin, dan Heechul.

"Ne. Tunggu sebentar unnie!" jawab Jessica.

Aku menunggu Jessica. Tak lama kemudian Jessica keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Sungmin. Tidak lupa dia membawa kunci mobilnya. Dia selalu setia menemani Sungmin saat Sungmin membutuhkan dirinya.

"Kajja unnie." Jessica membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin. Sungmin lemparkan senyumnya pada Jessica.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu, aku bisa kok!" Jessica menahan malunya.

"Ada apa unnie pergi ke kantor Kyuhyun oppa?" Jessica bertanya pada Sungmin. Dia memandang jalan karena dia sedang menyetir.

"Aku hanya ada keperluan sedikit kok Jess." Kata Sungmin berbohong.

Setelah sampai disana. Sungmin merapatkan mantelku. Agar Sungmin tidak ketahuan bahwa Sungmin sedang hamil. Sungmin berjalan kedalam kantor Kyuhyun. Semua karyawan terkejut bukan main saat lihat Sungmin dengan keadaan Hamil. Walaupun Sungmin pakai mantel, semua tidak bisa dibohongi. Perut Sungmin yang sudah membuncit itu sudah terlihat. Sungmin menuju ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjalan menuju ke arah Sekertaris barunya Kyuhyun.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Mianhae baru diupdate. Gomawo udah mau ngereview, mian enggak sempat ngebalas reviewnya.

TBC and RnR


	7. Chapter 7

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Go Ara, Leeteuk, Kangin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other

Rating : K - T+

Genre : Family, Angst, Romance

Chapter : 7/?

GENDERSWITCH

Hello~ Author balik hehe, Author mau Ujian Nasional nih mangkanya enggak sempet banget buat ngetik~ mian kalau readers pada nungguin. Gomawo ya udah mau nge review

Let's read!^^

Sungmin POV

Setelah sampai disana. Sungmin merapatkan mantelku. Agar Sungmin tidak ketahuan bahwa Sungmin sedang hamil. Sungmin berjalan kedalam kantor Kyuhyun. Semua karyawan terkejut bukan main saat lihat Sungmin dengan keadaan Hamil. Walaupun Sungmin pakai mantel, semua tidak bisa dibohongi. Perut Sungmin yang sudah membuncit itu sudah terlihat. Sungmin menuju ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjalan menuju ke arah Sekertaris barunya Kyuhyun. "

"Annyeong Nyonya Sungmin. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa Seohyun ramah.

"Aku ingin bertemu Direktur Cho. Apa Direktur Cho Kyuhyun ada?" tanyaku. Seohyun mengecek agenda jadwal Kyuhyun. Dan kembali berbicara padaku.

"Masuk saja nyonya. Direktur ada didalam. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal meeting." Seohyun mempersilahkan diriku untuk masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, Seohyun-ssi." Aku membungkuk pelan pada Seohyun. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Setelah sampai didepan ruangan Kyuhyun. Aku mendengar suara desahan dari dalam.

"Kyu..uuh ah.. Ja..ngg..aa..nn" kudengar seperti suaranya Tiffany. Kuberani kan untuk membuka pintu ruangan kerja Kyuhyun. Aku menahan air mata ku yang ingin keluar.

BRAKK!

Ku tidak sengaja membuka pintu ruangan Kyuhyun agak keras.

"YAKK! Ketuk dulu pintunya sebe.. Sungmin?" Kyuhyun kaget melihat aku berdiri didepan dirinya dengan posisi on top dengan Tiffany. Tidak ku sadari cairan bening yang tadi ku tahan akhirnya keluar.

Kyuhyun turun dari atas badannya Tiffany. Tiffany yang sudah memamerkan Bahunya yang putih. Aku menghapus air mataku. Aku segera mengambil berkas dan menaruhnya di meja kerja Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, Direktur Cho. Aku mengganggu aktifitasmu dengan calon istrimu. Aku pamit dulu. Aku hanya mengasih berkas ini saja." Aku berbalik badan dan menuju kearah keluar. Tiba tiba tanganku ditarik oleh Kyuhyun.

"Fanny-ah. Kamu keluar dulu dari ruanganku. Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Sungmin." Kyuhuyun menyuruh Tiffany dengan lembut. Tiffany mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangannya Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ah, Bogoshipo." Kyuhyun memeluk ku dari belakang. Tangannya melingkarkan di pinggangku.

"Aish! Lepaskan Direktur Kyuhyun! Aku kesini bukan kembali kerumahmu! Tetapi hanya meminta tanda tangan!" Bentakku pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil berkas yang aku taruh dimeja kerjanya. Kyuhyun membaca dan membuang berkas itu.

"Untuk apa kamu meminta cerai dariku? Aku tidak ingin bercerai denganmu Kyu! Jangan bercanda! Aku serius! Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi!" Emosiku memuncak. Enak saja dia bilang tidak ingin bercerai dariku. Dirinya saja berpoligami.

"Minnie-chagi, ayo kembali kerumah bersama diriku. Aku lelah dengan kesendirian tanpa dirimu. Eomma masih mengharapkan dirimu. Jadi kita bangun kembali hubungan kita seperti dulu." Kyuhyun memelukku dari belakang. Sungguh aku merindukannya seperti ini.

"Minnie-ah, kamu jangan bilang kamu sedang hamil?" Aku kaget. Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu. Bagaimana dia tahu?

"Waeyo Direktur Cho? Aku memang hamil. Tapi ini bukan anakmu, Direktur Cho Kyuhyun!" kataku sinis.

"Mwo? Jadi selama ini kamu mencari pria lain, dan sekarang kamu sedang mengandung anak dari pria itu? Aku tak habis pikir denganmu! Kamu menjadi seperti ini setelah meninggalkan aku! Kamu memang wanita murahan minnie-ah!" Kyuhyun menatapku.

PLAKK!

Ku tampar pipinya. Beraninya dia bilang diriku seperti wanita murahan? Aku seperti ini karena dirimu Cho Kyuhyun.

"Iya aku murahan karena kau Cho Kyuhyun! Sudah lah aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi! Bikin emosi saja! Aish" kataku sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku omongin barusan terhadap Minnie. Sampai sampai aku ditampar olehnya. Aku mencoba untuk berfikir ucapan Minnie tadi.

SRETT!

Kutarik tangan mungilnya. Aku langsung mencium bibirnya. Aku tahu, dia pasti mencintaiku. Minnie bukan tipe orang yang mudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Ku cium bibirnya. Rasanya seperti dulu. Aku mencoba memperdalam ciumanku.

"hmmpphh..kyu..hh.. leee...ppas..ka..nn" aku tetap tidak menghiraukan kata katanya tadi. Aku sangat merindukan dirinya. Apa Sungmin berbohong kalau dia hamil anak aku bukan selingkuhannya? Tidak mungkin Sungmin mempunyai selingkuhan?

"Apa-apaan sih kamu Kyu?" Bentak Sungmin. Aku tetap terdiam. Aku mencoba mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajah manisnya itu.

"Minnie-chagi. Kamu bohongkan kalau kamu hamil buah hati kita bukan anak kamu dengan selingkuhanmu itu kan?"kataku sambil berbisik ditelinganya. Dia terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Sudahlah Kyu! Kau tidak usah perlu tahu ini anak siapa yang jelas aku ingin pulang!" Sungmin meninggalkan ruanganku.

BLAMM

Pintu ruanganku tertutup dengan keras. Aku harus tahu Sungmin mengandung anak siapa. Ku raih ponselku dan menghubungi seseorang.'

"..."

"Siwon-hyung. Tolong cari informasi sedetailnya tentang istriku yang bernama Cho Sungmin." Kataku

"..."

"Ne, arraseo." Ku akhiri pembicaraanku dengan Siwon. Tunggu saja Cho Sungmin. Aku akan menemukan informasi tentang dirimu.

OTHER SIDE

Author POV

Sungmin benar benar tidak bisa menahan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang pantas disebut seorang pengkhianat! Bisa bisa nya suaminya sendiri mengatainya dengan sebutan 'Wanita Murahan'? apa tidak sakit perasaan seorang istri seperti Sungmin dikatai seperti itu? Apalagi tadi Kyuhyun sempat bilang kalau dirinya sedang mengandung buah hatinya dengan Kyuhyun? Sungmin ingin menjawab 'iya' tapi itu konyol. Suaminya akan menikah dengan orang perusak hubungan rumah tangganya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. An dai saja Kyuhyun tidak menikahi wanita itu. Pasti hubungan rumah tangganya akan baik baik saja.

"Fiuh.. Kyunnie memang tidak becus menjadi suami." Sungmin memarahi Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie-ah waeyo? Mengapa kau tadi mengataiku dengan sebutan seperti tadi? Tak tahukah anakmu ini selalu memarahiku dengan menendang nendang perutku. Tidak sadarkah kau kyu? Aku hamil anakmu Kyu! Tapi kamu malah menikahi wanita lain. Apa aku memang kurang sempurna dimatamu Kyu? Hikss...hiks aku ingin kita bersama sama seperti dulu hikss tapi semuanya hancur." Sungmin menangis sejadi jadinya. Jessica yang menjadi seperti adik nya langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya.

"Ulijima unnie-ah. Jangan menangis. Pasti Kyuhyun oppa akan bersamamu lagi" Jessica iba melihat Sungmin seperti itu.

"Sicca-ah. Waeyo? Kyunnie sudah jahat sama diriku dan anak-anakku. Dia bahkan memilih wanita itu ketimbang aku! Hatiku sakit sicca-ah. Bantu aku! Kamu berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku, membatalkan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Tiffany ataupun bilang kepada Chullie-unnie aku seperti ini." Jessica terkejut saat Sungmin berbicara seperti itu. Tadinya Jessica ingin membatalkan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Tiffany tapi tidak jadi.

"Sebaiknya unnie istrihat saja. Kasihan bayimu unnie" Jessica membawa Sungmin ke kamarnya dan menemani nya tidur. Memang usia kandungan Sungmin sekarang sudah mau memasuki bulan ke 7.

OTHER SIDE

Kyuhyun POV

Siwon-hyung sudah mencari tahu info tentang keberadaan Sungmin. Dia tinggal dirumah kedua orang tuanya. Menurut info, keberadaan Sungmin hanya diketahui oleh kedua mertuaku, Chullie-noona, Hankyung-hyung, Ryewook,Yesung-hyung, dan Jessica.

'Cih pantas saja mereka setiap minggu tidak ada dirumahnya.'batinku

Sekarang aku baru tahu kalau Sungmin sedang mengandung anak dariku dengan dirinya. Dan Sungmin tidak punya selingkuhan. Dia masih mencintaiku. Tapi aku malah mengkhianati nya.

'Mianhaeyo aegya, Minnie-chagi. Appa telah menelantarkan kalian dengan umma kalian.'batinku

"Umma, Appa! Kalian ingin punya cucu seorang yeoja atau namja?"Aku menghampiri mereka berdua diruang tengah sedang berduaan saja. Cih bikin aku iri saja!

"Apapun yang tuhan titipkan pada kita. Kita akan terima. Memangnya ada apa Kyunnie-chagi? Apa jangan jangan Tiffany sudah hamil?" Umma bertanya balik padaku dengan tatapnya

"Mwo? Ani. Tiffany belum hamil umma! Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja."aku langsung naik kembali ke kamarku.

4 days later..

Aku sudah resmi menjadi suami dari Jung Tiffany. Rasanya aku ingin membelai perut Sungmin. Bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang? Apa baik-baik saja? Ku dengar 2 bulan lagi Sungmin akan pindah kerumah Hankyung-hyung dan Chullie-noona.

"Minho-chagi. Jangan berlarian seperti itu nanti kamu jatuh bagaimana?" Tiffany berkata lembut dengan Minho.

"Ne umma. Minho gak berlari lagi."Minho memeluk Tiffany.

'Bunny-ah, Ara-ah. Tidak kangen kalian melihat Cho Minho sudah bertumbuh besar? Dia sangat tampan sepertiku. Bogoshipo Bunny-ah, Arra-ah. Saranghae!' batinku.

"Fany-chagi, ayo tidur. Besok kesiangan berangkat kekantor. Hyeoyeon-ah! Bawa Minho tidur, arraseo?" Hyeoyeon mengangguk mengerti dan membawa Minho.

"Jaljayeo Umma, Appa" Minho mengecup kedua pipiku dan Tiffany.

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Ditunggu hari Jumat saja ya. Gomawo^^

TBC and RnR!


	8. Chapter 8

Can I Fallin love with you?

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Go Ara, Leeteuk, Kangin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other

Rating : T+

Genre : Family, Angst, Romance

Chapter : 8/?

GENDERSWITCH

Hello. Author comeback. Mian lama updatenya. Lagi sibuk buat UN nih^^

Let's read!

Sungmin POV

Pagi secerah seperti ini. Kyuhyun pasti memeluk aku dari belakang. Entah kenapa aku sangat merindukannya. Ku elus perutku. Aku menanti kelahiran kedua buah hatiku. Ya, aku memang mengandung bayi kembar. Dan ini anak ku dan Kyuhyun.

'Annyeong aegya, ini mommy. Mommy tidak sabar menanti kelahiran kalian.' Ku elus perutku yang semakin lama semakin besar. Untung saja berat badanku tidak bertambah drastis.

'argh.' Aku meringis. Anak dalam kandunganku menendang nendang perutku. Ya Tuhan. Aku sangat merindukan Kyunnie. Aku menganti pakaian-ku dan bergegas kebawah. Aku memang tinggal dirumah Chullie unnie untuk sementara waktu.

"Morning, Sungmin aunty" sapa Taemin padaku.

"Morning too, chagi" aku tersenyum pada Taemin. Aku mengambil dua lembar roti dan selai coklat.

"Minnie-ah, mau kemana? Rapi sekali? Ingat kandunganmu, Minnie-chagi. Unnie tidak mau kamu kenapa napa" Heechul unnie menaruh segelas susu dihadapanku. Aku bangkit dan pamit pada Heechul unnie dan Hankyung oppa.

"Unnie, Oppa, Taemin. Minnie berangkat dulu mau cari baju sama Wookie. Ne? Minnie akan menjaga kandunganku. Annyeong" ku langkahkan kaki ku keluar rumah. Ku lihat disana ada Ryewook sudah menungguku.

"Mianhae, Wookie-ah. Jadinya kau menunggu. Kajja" kataku sambil menarik lengan Wookie.

"Unnie, hati-hati." Ryewook mempersilahkan aku masuk kedalam mobil.

Kyuhyun POV

Ya Tuhan. Banyak sekali cobaan untuk diriku. Dokter bilang, Tiffany tidak akan bisa hamil.

"Kyunnie, Mianhae. Aku tidak bisa memberikan dirimu penerus hiks. Mianhaeyo" isak Tiffany.

"Shhh.. uljima chagiya. Gwenchanaya" aku memeluk Tiffany.

"Annyeong Tuan Cho. Hari ini ada rapat dengan perusahan Lee corp. Aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"Baiklah. Fanny-chagi. Aku kerja dulu. Hati hati dirumah. Dan jangan nangis lagi ya?" kataku sambil mencium dahinya

Aku keluar dari rumah dan berangkat ke kantor. Aku merindukan Sungmin. Di mana dia sekarang? Apa dia baik baik saja? Bagimana keadaan aegya kembarku?

Author POV

Lee Sungmin sedang duduk dikursi taman. Taman itu adalah kenangan dimana Kyuhyun mengutarakan perasaannya pada dirinya. Tidak disadari, air mata Sungmin sudah jatuh.

"Kyunnie, bogoshippoyo" gumam Sungmin.

"Nado chagiya." Dari arah belakang Sungmin. Sungmin mencari kearah suara itu.

"Kyu..Kyunnie?" gugup Sungmin. Sungmin tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang.

"Minnie-chagi. Jeongmal Mianhae." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Lepaskan Kyu!" Sungmin memberontak. Kyuhyun langsung membalikan tubuh Sungmin dan mencium bibirnya.

"mm..pp..hh Kyu..uuh.."desah Sungmin.

"Waeyo Minnie-chagi? Merindukanku?" Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

Sungmin diam. Dia memang merindukan appa dari aegyanya itu. Sungmin tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun. Mata Sungmin sudah berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan memeluknya.

"Hiks..hikss. Kau jahat Kyunnie! Kau meninggalkan diriku dengan kedua anakmu ini Kyu! Aku merindukanmu Kyunnie! Kenapa kau malah memilih Tiffany daripada kami Kyu! Hiks" Sungmin menangis dipelukan Kyuhyun

"Mianhaeyo Min, aku memang bodoh Min! Seharusnya aku menemuimu lagi. Tapi Eomma melarangku untuk pergi kemanapun tanpa Tiffany." Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat merindukan Cho Sungmin yang dulu.

"Kyunnie pabbo! Aku ingin Kyunnie berada disampingku saat aku melahirkan buah hati kita. Kyunnie maukan?" Sungmin memasang tampang aegyo kepada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah Minnie-chagiya" Kyuhyun mencium dahi Sungmin.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan. Ada seseorang yang melihat kemesraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

'Semoga kau bahagia Kyu dengan dirinya' ucap seseorang itu.

Other Side

Yeoja cantik itu berjalan menyelusuri sebuah ruangan. Setelah sampai ruangan yang bertulisan.

'President Cho Hankyung'

" Hannie!" teriak yeoja itu pada Hankyung. Hankyung kaget mendengar suara itu.

"Aish. Chullie-yeobo! Ini kantor bukan dirumah. Kenapa kau teriak teriak? Sini! Ada apa hm?" Hankyung mempersilahkan 'istri'nya itu duduk.

"Minnie, belum pulang jam segini. Tadi dia bilang jam 10 sudah ada dirumah tapi sekarang belum pulang. Kemana perginya itu anak sih? Merepotkan saja!" Dumel Heechul.

"Mungkin dia bosan dirumah yeobo. Mengertilah sedikit. Dia itu butuh refreshing. Dia tidak pernah jalan jalan kemana mana semenjak dirinya hamil." Hankyung mendudukan dirinya disamping Heechul.

"Tapi aku khawatir Hannie. Dia lagi hamil 9 bulan. Sekarang jam 8 malam belum pulang!" Heechul menarik tangan Hankyung untuk mencari Sungmin.

Hankyung mengikuti istrinya tercinta itu. Sudah 2 jam mengelilingi tempat Sungmin sering kunjungi. Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang. Takut ada apa-apa dengan Yoogeun dan Taemin. Setelah sampai rumah. ada suara berisik dari dalam rumah. Heechul dengan menatap horror masuk kerumah.

"Kyaa! Ada apa ini Taemin-chagi! Mana adikmu dan Sungmin ahjumma?" tanya Heechul sangar. Taemin menunjuk kekamar Sungmin. Heechul membuka knop pintu kamar Sungmin. Dan Hankyung berada dibelakang Heechul.

"Kyaaa! Yoogeun jangan bermain seperti itu dengan Sungmin ahjumma! Nanti kalau ada apa apa bagaimana?" teriak Heechul pada Sungmin dan Yoogeun.

Ternyata Sungmin sedang bermain kuda-kuda dengan Yoogeun. Bagaimana Heechul tidak teriak? Sedangkan Sungmin sedang hamil muda? Heechul melihat isi kamar Sungmin penuh dengan perlengkapan bayi. Heechul dan Hankyung yang sudah dari tadi didepan kamar Sungmin bingung.

'dari mana ia mendapatkan uang?' Heechul mengisyaratkan tatap-annya pada Hankyung. Hankyung hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

"Hannie, bawa Yoogeun keluar. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Sungmin." Hankyung segera melaksanakan perintah dari 'Cinderella'nya itu.

Sungmin POV

Aish. Heechul-unnie membuat telingaku hampir pecah. Aku duduk disamping Chullie-unnie.

"Aish! Sungmin pabboya! Darimana saja eoh? Unnie khawatir denganmu! Dan kenapa bisa ada perlengkapan bayi disini? Dari mana kau dapat kan uang sebanyak itu untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi?" Tanya Heechul sambil menatapku ngeri.

"Ne.. unnie aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu." Aku menghela nafas.

"Mianhae unnie, aku tidak menghubungi unnie. Karena aku tadi sibuk ditaman yang aku sering kunjungin dan berjalan-jalan ke mal membeli perlengkapan bayiku. Dan aku mendapatkan ini semua dari err.. Kyunnie" lanjutku gugup.

"Mwo? Dari Kyuhyun Evil? Bagaimana bisa? Pokoknya ini semua harus dikembalikan pada Kyuhyun!" Omel Chullie unnie padaku.

"Andwae unnie! Kyuhyun menemuiku tadi. Dan dia membelikan semua ini untuk keperluanku dan bayiku! Ayolah unnie! Ini kan pemberian appa dari anak-anakku!" aku merayu Chullie unnie.

"hh... baiklah. Sekarang kau tidur. Ingat kandunganmu Minnie! Arraseo?" Chullie unnie mengelus perutku dan mencium dahiku.

"Ne unnie. Gomawoyo" aku tersenyum lega.

"Ne.. tidurlah. Jaljayo Minnie-chagi" Heechul unnie tersenyum padaku dan meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku mengelus perutku. Aku merasa bahagia hari ini. andai saja Kyuhyun tidak menikah dengan Tiffany. Pasti aku akan menjadi istri yang baik untuknya. \

'Aegya. Bagaimana kalian didalam? Apa kalian senang hari ini bisa bertemu dengan appa? Umma harap nanti kalian lahir. Appa berada disamping umma untuk menyambut kelahiranmu didunia ini ya.' Aku mengelus pelan. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku untuk menggosok gigi dan membersihkan wajahku. Setelah itu aku beranjak kekasurku untuk tidur.

'Arghh' aku menahan sakit dari bagian perutku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Seperti ada yang ingin keluar dari perutku.

"Arghh sakit.. hikss.. Chullie unnieee... argghhhh jebal tolong! Hikss" teriakku. Aku tidak kuat menahan sakit.

"Hikss unnie.. arghh sa..kkit" teriakku sekali lagi. Kulihat Heechul unnie dan Hankyung unnie menghampirku.

"Ya Tuhan. Ada apa ini Minnie? Kenapa dengan dirimu?" tanya Hankyung oppa lembut.

"Hikss.. sakit oppa..unniee..arghh" kataku menahan sakit.

"Hannie. Ambil kunci mobil, kita kerumah sakit sekarang. Aku rasa Minnie akan melahirkan" Chullie unnie membantuku untuk berdiri.

Author POV

"Baiklah yeobo" kata Hankyung.

"sakit sekali unnie rasanya.. hikss" Sungmin menangis untuk menahan rasa sakitnya itu.

"Shhh.. ulijima Minnie-chagi. Berjuanglah untuk anakmu dan Kyuhyun" Heechul menghapus airmata Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian Hankyung kembali dan mengendong Sungmin untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil. Heechul , Sungmin , Hankyung langsung kerumah sakit dan meninggalkan Taemin dan Yoogeun dengan Jessica.

Setelah sampai rumah sakit. Sungmin masuk ruang persalinan. Dan Hankyung dengan Heechul menunggu didepan ruang bersalin.

"Hannie-ah, aku takut terjadi apa apa dengan Sungmin." Ucap Heechul khawatir.

"Shh.. Chagi, berdoa untuk Sungmin. Sungmin sedang memperjuangkan untuk melahirkan buah hatinya." Hankyung memeluk Heechul.

3 Jam berlalu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bayi menangis dari dalam ruang persalinan. Seorang dokter keluar dari dalam ruang persalinan.

"Bagaimana dok dengan keadaan Sungmin?" Heechul bertanya dengan dokter yang menolong Sungmin melahirkan. Dokter itu menghela nafas.

"Prosesnya rumit. Seharusnya pembukaan ketiga. Kepala bayinya sudah keluar tapi mengapa sulit." Dokter itu menceritakannya pada Hankyung dan Heechul.

"Mungkin anaknya ingin keluar dari rahim ibunya kalau Suami dari nyonya Sungmin menemaninya saat melahirkan." Kata dokter itu.

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda!" Heechul emosi dengan perkataan dokternya itu.

"Benar. Tadi saat proses melahirkan. Nyonya Sungmin menyebut nama 'Kyunnie' seperti itu." Jelasnya.

Heechul dan Hankyung saling bertatapan. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang?

RnR


	9. Chapter 9

Can I Fallin love with you?

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Go Ara, Leeteuk, Kangin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other

Rating : T+

Genre : Family, Angst, Romance

Chapter : 9/?

GENDERSWITCH

Hello. Author comeback. Mian lama updatenya. Lagi sibuk buat UN nih^^

Let's read!

Author POV

Heechul dan Hankyung saling menatap. Mereka tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang.

"Mian. Anda bisa menghubungi suami dari Nyonya Lee Sungmin. Persalinan masih dilakukan sekarang kalau tidak bisa berakibat fatal dengan kedua bayinya." Kata dokter itu.

Hankyung mengambil sebuah handphone dari saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"..."

"Kyuhyun-ah. Mian, hyung menganggumu malam malam seperti ini. eodiga?" tanya Hankyung pada Kyuhyun di telponnya.

"..."

"Hyung minta tolong sekarang juga kamu kerumah sakit Seoul International Hospital Kyu!" pinta Hankyung.

"..."

"Jebal Kyu, hyung mohon!" mohon Hankyung.

"..."

"baiklah. Ppali!" Hankyung memutuskan telponnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Gimana Hannie? Kyuhyun ingin kesini?" tanya Heechul.

"Tenang yeobo, pasti Kyuhyun akan kemari. Bersabarlah dan berdoa untuk Sungmin." Hankyung mengelus rambut Heechul.

"Arghhh... Saakitttt.. hikss.. arghh" teriak Sungmin dari ruang bersalin. Heechul dan Hankyung mendengar teriakan Sungmin. Heechul benar-benar tidak tega melihat adiknya seperti ini.

Other Side

Kyuhyun POV

Drttt..drttt

'Aish siapa sih yang menggangguku malam-malam seperti ini?' batinku.

'Hankyung-hyung calling' aku membulatkan penglihatanku? Tidak salah Hankyung-hyung menelfonku sepagi ini?

"Yeoboseo Hyung?" sapaku duluan.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Mian, hyung menganggumu malam malam seperti ini. eodiga?" tanya Hankyung-hyung padaku.

'memangnya dia dimana , menyanyaiku seperti itu?'

"aku dirumah hyung. Waeyo?" kataku

"Hyung minta tolong sekarang juga kamu kerumah sakit Seoul International Hospital Kyu!" pinta Hankyung.

"memangnya ada apa Hyung?" aku semakin penasaran

"Jebal Kyu, hyung mohon!" mohon Hankyung.

"baiklah tunggu aku, hyung." Kataku. Aish ada apa sih dengan Hankyung-hyung.

"eugh.. Kyunnie.. mau kemana?" Tiffany bangun dari tidurnya. Aku menghampirinya.

"Aku ada perlu dengan Hankyung-hyung, chagiya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik arraseo?" aku mencium dahinya. Aku keluar meninggalkan rumah dan kerumah sakit.

Setelah sampai sana aku mencari Hankyung-hyung. Ternyata ketemu. Kulihat Hankyung-hyung dengan Heechul-noona.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Masuklah keruangan itu. Ada seseorang yang menunggumu!" kata Heechul-noona.

Deg!

Perasaanku tidak enak. Ada apa ini? Ya Tuhan semoga baik-baik saja.

"Argh! Sakit! Kyunnie.. jebal.. sakit.. hikshiks" teriak suara itu dari dalam ruangan. Itu bukan suara Sungmin? Aku segera berlari masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Kyunnie.. akhh sakit" Sungmin sedang sekuat tenaga menahan sakitnya.

"Mianhae, anda siapa nya Sungmin?" tanya Suster itu padaku.

"Aku suaminya. Cho Kyuhyun" kataku sambil melihat Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Bantu Sungmin sekarang." Aku berlari dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang dingin.

"Kyunnie.. akhh.. sakit akhhh!"teriak Sungmin sambil memegang tanganku dengan erat.

"Minnie.. berjuanglah buat buah hati kita!" aku mengusap keringat yang sudah mengucur dari kepala Sungmin.

"Kyun..nieeh.. akhh.. gom..awoo.. mau..akkh me..neema. nihnn ku" kata Sungmin sambil menahan sakit. Aku tahu itu pasti sakit.

"Ini kewajibanku chagi. Aku mencintaimu." aku mencium dahi Sungmin.

"Akhhhhh sakit!" Sungmin berteriak kencang.

"Oek..oekk" aku mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Dokter itu memberikan anak ku kepada suster itu untuk dibersihkan.

"Berjuanglah lagi Mrs. Cho Sungmin untuk anakmu yang satu lagi." Kata dokter itu.

Author POV

Tak lama kemudian suara tangisan bayi terdengar kembali. Sungmin bernafas lega. Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dan mencium pipinya.

"Gomawoyo Minnie-ah. Aku mencintaimu dan anak anakku!" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Ini dan . bayinya Yeoja dan Namja. Chukhaeyo!" Dokter memberikan bayi Yeoja ketangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengendong bayi namja ditangannya.

"Namanya siapa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Namanya Cho Minhyun untuk namja dan Cho Sunghyun untuk Yeoja" Kyuhyun mencium pipi mungil Sunghyun.

Other Side

Klek!

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Heechul dan Hankyung mendekati Dokter yang membantu Sungmin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Sungmin dok? Apa bayinya sehat?" Heechul bertanya kepada dokternya itu.

"Semua berjalan lancar. Chukahaeyo. Mrs. Cho Sungmin melahirkan bayi kembar. Yeoja dan Namja. Kalian bisa menjenguknya."Dokter itu meninggalkan Hankyung dan Heechul.

Heechul membuka pintu ruangan Sungmin.

Klek!

Heechul dan Hankyung melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih di bilang anak kecil tidak boleh melihatnya.

"ehm.. Bisakah kalian menahan kemesraan kalian didepan anak kalian eoh?" Heechul mengagetkan Aksi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang berciuman. Sungmin langsung melepaskan ciuman nya dan menjauhi bibirnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Unnie~" Sungmin menatap polos Heechul.

"Chukhaeyo atas kelahiran anakmu, Sungmin-ah dan Kyuhyun evil" kata Heechul dan mengendong Minhyun.

"Ya! Unnie jangan mengatai Kyuhyun seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia daddy-nya Minhyun dan Sunghyun." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya itu didepan mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap evil pada Heechul. Dan Heechul geleng geleng kelakuan adik dan adik iparnya itu.

Setelah lama Heechul dan Hankyung bermain dengan keponakan barunya. Mereka pamit untuk pulang. Karena daritadi Yoogeun rewel.

"Minnie-ah. Unnie dan Oppa harus pulang. Karena Yoogeun rewel. Besok kami akan kembali lagi. Dan kau, Kyuhyun. Jaga Sungmin arraseo?" kata Hankyung yang sudah berada didepan pintu.

"Baiklah kami pamit dulu. Annyeong!" Heechul dan Hankyung meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun diruangan itu.

Sungmin POV

Aku menatap Minhyun dan Sunghyun di baby box yang berada di samping ranjangku. Aku tidak bisa menatap Kyuhyun saat ini. Mungkin sekarang aku canggung dengan dirinya.

"Cho Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun padaku.

"Waeyo Kyu?" kataku sambil menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhae. Aku terpaksa untuk meninggalkanmu." Kyuhyun menatapku.

"Gwenchanayo Kyu. Apapun yang terjadi. Kau harus bahagia dengan Tiffany. Karena kebahagiaan dirimu adalah kebahagian kami juga, Kyu. " Aku tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Aku harus bisa menahan agar aku tidak menangis didepan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Min! Tapi aku tidak mencintai Tiffany. Aku benar benar tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu!" Kyuhyun memelukku erat. Entahlah aku merindukan pelukan hangat dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku akan menjaga Minhyun dan Sunghyun, Kyu. Dan sekarang pulanglah. Pasti Umma, Appa, dan Tiffany mengkhawtirkanmu." Aku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Saranghaeyo Min. Pasti aku akan membahagiakanmu Min!" Kyuhyun mencium dahiku.

"Pulanglah!" Kyuhyun menatapku. Dan membuka pintu ruangan dan meninggalkan aku sendirian bersama Minhyun dan Sunghyun.

'Hiks.. Kyuhyun. Kau egois! Aku merindukanmu!' batinku. Aku menangis sejadi jadinya.

"Oek..oek.." Ku menoleh kearah baby box. Ternyata Minhyun menangis. Aku bangkit dan turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil Minhyun.

'Akh' aku meringis. Ternyata jahitanku belum kering.

"Minhyunnie. Cup.. Cup.. Waeyo?" kataku sambil mendiamkan Minhyun.

"Hyunnie Kangen daddy dan mommy eoh?" tanyaku. Minhyun menangis bertambah keras. Aku memencet tombol untuk memanggil suster.

"Waeyo Mrs. Cho Sungmin?" Suster itu datang padaku.

"Aku minta tolong. Anak-ku haus. Dia butuh susu." Suster itu mengangguk pelan dan membuatkan susu untuk Minhyun.

"Cupp..Cupp.. jagoan mommy masa nangis sih? Jangan nangis chagiya" aku mencium dahi Minhyun.

"Ini susunya, Mrs. Cho"Suster itu memberikan susu yang berada di botol. Aku langsung kasih ke Minhyun. Minhyun menolak susu itu.

"Anak-ku menolak untuk meminum susu itu. Bagaimana ini suster?"tanya ku panik.

"Mungkin dia mau Asi darimu, Mrs Cho. Anda bisa dicoba. Kemungkinan anda mempunyai Asi" kata suster itu padaku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Aku memberikan Asi pada Minhyun. Ternyate benar kata suster itu. Minhyun ingin Asi. Aku tersenyum lega. Akhirnya Minhyun tertidur dan Suster itu menaruh Minhyun di baby box itu dengan Sunghyun.

"Gomawoyo" Aku tersenyum pada suster itu. Suster itu keluar dari ruanganku.

Other Side

Author POV

Kyuhyun sudah sampai dirumah jam 06.00KST. Saat Kyuhyun mau memasuki kamarnya. Tiba-tiba

"Darimana saja kau Cho Kyuhyun?" Suara itu membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti.

"Waeyo Umma? Aish mengagetkanku saja." Kyuhyun membalikan badannya kearah Eunhyuk. Yaitu Umma Kyuhyun.

"Umma tanya dari mana Cho Kyuhyun? Istrimu menunggumu pulang dari semalam? Dan mengapa handphone mu pun tidak aktif?" Omel Eunhyuk pada anaknya itu.

"Aku hanya bertemu dengan Hankyung-hyung umma! Aish Handphoneku mati. Sudahlah daripada aku mendengar umma marah-marah. Aku ingin mandi dan pergi kekantor" Kyuhyun meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan kesal.

"Ya! Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Umma belum selesai bicara padamu! Aish anak itu!"Eunhyuk menggeleng kepalanya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan dipaksakan. Ingat kata-kata Sungmin padanya. Bagaimanapun dia harus bahagia dengan Tiffany. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun kebahagiaan dirinya ada pada Sungmin dan Anak kembarnya itu. Kyuhyun menghampiri Tiffany.

"Fanny-chagi. Bangun. Udah pagi" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Tiffany sekilas.

"Eugh.. Kyunnie. Baru pulang? Darimana saja?" Tiffany membuka matanya dan bangun dari ranjang dan duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Mianhae aku tidak mengkabarimu. Handphone ku mati. Aku sudah pulang jadi jangan khawatir. Aku mau mandi dulu." Kyuhyun meraih handuknya dan bergegas kekamar mandi.

'Kau berbohong padaku, Kyu! Kau kerumah sakit kan menemanimu istrimu itu' batin Tiffany sambil mengusap air matanya itu.

Kyuhyun selesai mandi bergegas ke meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Pagi Umma, Appa, Tiffany-chagi" sapa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik kursi disamping Tiffany.

"Pagi Kyu!" jawab Donghae, Appa Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, appa boleh bertanya padamu?" Kyuhyun mengambil 2 lembar rotinya dan memakannya.

"Waeyo appa?" Kyuhyun menatap appanya.

"Katakan dengan jujur Kyu! Sebenarnya kau menemui siapa semalam? Kenapa ada Hankyung dan Heechul berada dirumah sakit eoh?" Kyuhyun memberhentikan Makannya pada saat Donghae berkata seperti itu.

"euhh.. sebenernya Hankyung-hyung minta tolong padaku karena temannya Heechul-noona kecelakaan. Iya temannya Heechul-noona" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan gugup.

"Ah! Arraseo, Kyu! Kalau begitu umma boleh menjenguknya kan Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun POV

Aish. Kenapa umma bisa tahu? Bagaimana kalau umma dan Tiffany tahu bahwa itu Sungmin? Aku harus berkata apa?

"euhh.. boleh kok um..mah" kataku gugup.

"Umma, Appa, Tiffany. Aku berangkat dulu. Annyeong" aku keluar dari rumah dan melajukan mobilku ke rumah sakit dimana tempat Sungmin dirawat.

Setelah sampai sana. Aku berlari dari lobby sampai kamarnya Sungmin. Aku membuka pintu kamar Sungmin. Ternyata ada Kangin appa dan Leeteuk umma yang sedang menjenguk Sungmin.

"Hosh..Hosh.. Annyeong umma, appa, Minnie-chagi" sapaku pada mereka.

"Pagi Kyu. Kau kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Kangin appa padaku.

"Aniyo appa. Aku hanya khawatir dengan Sungmin, Minhyun dan Sunghyun" kataku tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan keluargamu, Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk umma lembut.

"Aku, Umma, dan appa baik-baik saja? Kalian sudah lama disini?"tanyaku balik pada mereka.

"Ini kami mau pulang, Kyu. Soalnya kami akan berangkat ke Jepang." Kata Leeteuk umma.

"Baiklah, Kyu. Umma dan Appa pamit. Jaga mereka dan umma titip mereka, Kyu." Leeteuk umma tersenyum padaku.

"Hati hati umma! Appa" kataku bersama dengan Sungmin. Aku menatap Sungmin. Leeteuk umma dan Kangin appa sudah pergi.

"Oeek..Oek.." Aku dan Sungmin menoleh kesuara itu. Aku mengambil Sunghyun.

"Cup..Cup... Putri kecil daddy kangen ya sama daddy? Jangan menangis ya chagi" aku mencium pipi Sunghyun.

"Pede sekali kau , Kyu! Sinikan Sunghyun-nya. Dia haus, Kyu." Sungmin mengambil Sunghyun dari gendonganku.

Sungmin POV

Aku merebut Sunghyun dari gendongan Kyuhyun. Aku memberikan asi pada Sunghyun. Ternyata dia haus. Aigoo. Wajah Sunghyun mirip sekali sepertiku. Kyuhyun sepertinya memperhatikanku.

'Omo. Ternyata benar. Kyuhyun menatapku sedari tadi dengan tatapan mesumnya' batinku. Ku lempar bantal kearah wajahnya.

"Ouhhhh.. Appo Minnie-ah" ringis Kyuhyun sambil mengusap jidatnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku dengan mesum eoh? Aigoo! Ingat Kyu ada anakmu!" kataku sebal.

"Haha. Mianhaeyo, Minnie" katanya tersenyum evil.

"Aish"decakku padanya.

"Aigoo. Mommy Minnie marah ya?" Kyuhyun menggodaku.

"Ani. Pergi sana!" usirku.

"Mukamu merah tuh. Haha" Aish aku menutupi wajahku.

CUP!

Pipiku diciun Kyuhyun. Aish! Menyebalkan.

"Apa-apaan sih kau Kyu? Tak tahu malu ada Minhyun dan Sunghyun"kataku sambil menunduk.

"Chagi. Aku berangkat dulu. Arraseo." Pamit Kyuhyun padaku.

"Kyu" aku mengenggam tangannya.

"Hati-hati." Lanjutku. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium bibirku.

"Morning Kiss" katanya.

Setelah Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruanganku. Ada tamu yang menjenguk-ku

Tok Tok

"Ternyata kau masih hidup, Minnie-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk umma padaku. Aku kaget. Ternyata dia tidak sendirian tetapi bersama Tiffany.

"Mianhaeyo umma. Bukannya aku berniat untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun pada waktu itu" kataku.

PLAK!

Pipiku terasa panas saat Eunhyuk umma menamparku. Ku usap wajahku.

"Ini anak siapa eoh? Ternyata kau bermain api ya Sungmin-ah! " katanya

Deg!

Hatiku terasa sakit. Mengapa umma bisa bilang seperti itu?

"Andwae umma! Ini anak-ku dengan Kyuhyun!" kataku sambil menahan tangisku.

"Sudahlah umma! Jangan berisik disini. Ini rumah sakit" kata Tiffany.

"Terima kasih atas peringatannya Mrs. Cho Tiffany" kataku sinis.

"Jaga sikapmu, Kim Sungmin! Dia itu istrinya Kyuhyun!" marah Eunhyuk umma padaku.

"Dan jawab dengan jujur pada umma. Ini anak siapa, Minnie-ah?" Eunhyuk umma menatapku.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong pada mu umma! Ini anak Kyuhyun!" belaku.

"Jangan pernah berharap Kim Sungmin!" kata Tiffany ketus.

"Apa yang dikatakan Sungmin benar umma!" kata suara itu.

Author POV

"Kyuhyun?" kata Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Tiffany.

"Mengapa kau bela dia, Kyu! Jelas-jelas dia salah Kyu!" emosi Eunhyuk meluap.

"Mereka memang anak-ku! Aku salah. Aku membuat Sungmin jadi meninggalkanku" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan dari 'suami'nya itu.

"Hiks.. Hiks. Ternyata aku hanya benalu dirumah tangga mu Kyu. Mianhaeyo Sungmin" Tiffany keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Puas kau Kalian menyakiti Tiffany?" Eunhyuk menyusul Tiffany.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Update Kilat hehe

RnR


	10. Chapter 10

Can I Fallin love with you?

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Go Ara, Leeteuk, Kangin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other

Rating : T+

Genre : Family, Angst, Romance

Chapter : 10/?

GENDERSWITCH

Hello. Author comeback. Mian lama updatenya. Gak sempet ngetiknya . ini aku panjangin^^

Let's read!

Author POV

"Kyuhyun?" kata Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Tiffany.

"Mengapa kau bela dia, Kyu! Jelas-jelas dia salah Kyu!" emosi Eunhyuk meluap.

"Mereka memang anak-ku! Aku salah. Aku membuat Sungmin jadi meninggalkanku" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan dari 'suami'nya itu.

"Hiks.. Hiks. Ternyata aku hanya benalu dirumah tangga mu Kyu. Mianhaeyo Sungmin" Tiffany keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Puas kau Kalian menyakiti Tiffany?" Eunhyuk menyusul Tiffany.

Sungmin kaget ternyata Tiffany tidak bisa hamil. Sungmin merasa bersalah pada Tiffany. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa diam. Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Waeyo, Min?" Kyuhyun menatap istrinya lembut.

"Kejarlah Tiffany. Dan minta maaf padanya." Kyuhyun mebulatkan matanya. Dia kaget. Mengapa Sungmin berkata seperti itu.

"Aniyo Min! Aku ingin bersamamu!" Kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Andwaeyo Kyunnie. Aku tidak bisa bersama mu! Kau milik Tiffany, Kyu" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lembut.

"baiklah, Min." Kata Kyuhyun pasrah.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri dan mengejar Tiffany.

Sungmin POV

YaTuhan kenapa menjadi serumit ini? Apa salahku meninggalkan Kyuhyun waktu itu? Aku hanya sakit dengan perasaanku sendiri. Apa aku salah membiarkan Kyuhyun bersama diriku?

'Umma, Appa, Unnie. Sungmin terlalu tersiksa seperti ini.' batinku

"Chagiya. Mianhae. Seharusnya mommy tidak meninggalkan daddy kalian. Hiks hiks mommy menyesal. Halmoni sudah membenci umma" Aku mencium Sunghyun dan Minhyun. Entah kenapa hati ku merasa sakit dengan kejadian tadi. Eunhyuk umma membentak-ku. Apa aku salah mengakui ini anak Kyuhyun?

Drtt..drrtt..

Ku mengambil iPhone-ku yang bergetar.

"Yeoboseo"

"..."

"Aniyo unnie. Waeyo?"

"..."

"Baiklah unnie. Gwenchanayo"

"..."

Aku memutuskan pembicaraannya. Selemah itukah aku? Ya Tuhan berikanlah aku jalan keluarnya.

Tok Tok

"Nuguseyo?" aku mengarah ke pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Annyeong, Sungmin. Saya ingin membersihkan Sungmin dan Minhyun." Ternyata suster yang hendak memandikan Sunghyun dan Minhyun.

"Ne, Suster. Gomawo" aku membalas senyumannya itu. Ke dua suster itu mengarah ke ranjang Sungmin dan Minhyun untuk dimandikan. Aku tersenyum. Kenapa kedua bayi-ku tidak pernah rewel. Andai saja Kyuhyun di samping-ku untuk menemani mereka.

"Annyeong kami datang!" aku melihat Taemin dan Minho datang.

"Aunty. Bogoshipo" Taemin berlari untuk memelukku.

"Aigoo. Minnie-ah. Nado bogoshipoyo chagiya" ucapku sambil membalas pelukan Taemin.

"Annyeong unnie. Heh? Minho-chagi. Umma merindukan-mu" aku melihat Minho di gendong oleh Heechul unnie.

"Aigoo. Sungminnie-ah, kau itu masih saja kaya dulu. Tidak malu oleh anakmu eoh?" bentak Heechul unnie padaku.

"Sungmin aunty~ dimana Minhyun dan Sungmin?" Taemin mencari Minhyun dan Sunghyun.

"Sunghyun dan Minhyun sedang mandi. Sebentar lagi mereka datang kok hihi. Kamu bertambah besar saja Minnie-ah" godaku.

"Aish aunty. Tentu saja Taemin bertumbuh besar. Taemin bukan anak kecil lagi aunty~" Taemin mem-poutkan bibirnya. Sangat lucu sekali.

"Liatlah kelakuan anak-mu unnie ahaha" Heechul unnie menatapku.

Aku menggendong Minho. Minho menangis saat menatap-ku.

"Chagiya? Kenapa menangis? Umma disini. Uljima chagi" aku menghapus air mata Minho.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Umma kenapa meninggalkan Minho sendirian. Huwee." Minho menangis tambah kencang.

"Shh.. Uljima.. Ada apa chagi? Umma janji tidak akan meninggalkan dirimu. Mianhae chagi" Aku memeluk Minho.

"Aunty. Taemin kasian melihat Minho seperti itu." Aku melepaskan pelukan Minho dengan lembut. Aku menatap Taemin dan Heechul unnie.

"Waeyo Taeminnie-ah? Apa yang terjadi dengan Minho?" aku menatap Heechul unnie secara bergantian.

"Hiks.. Taemin hyung jangan katakan itu pada umma. Jebal hyung." Minho melarang Taemin untuk memberi tahu-ku.

"Mianhae, Minho-saeng. Hyung terpaksa memberitahu ini pada umma. Mianhae." Taemin menghela nafasnya.

"Sebenarnya, Minho-saeng pernah di pukul oleh Tiffany-ahjumma dan Halmoni. Umma, Sungmin-ahjumma." Taemin menunduk.

"MWOYA?" teriak-ku bersamaan dengan Heechul-unnie.

"Tidak mungkin halmoni seperti itu pada Minho, Taemin-ah" aku menatap Minho sekilas.

"Kalau aunty tidak percaya, aunty bisa membuka baju Minho. Di punggungnya masih ada bekas lukanya?" aku menatap tidak percaya. Kenapa umma bisa sekasar itu?

OTHER SIDE

Author POV

Namja itu memakirkan mobilnya digarasi. Dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Namja itu tidak mau semua masalahnya bertambah rumit. Apalagi ini salahnya sendiri.

"Fanny-chagi. Oppa minta maaf. Oppa bukan bermaksud seperti itu." Teriak namja itu didepan kamar-nya.

"Hiks.. bela saja Sungmin unnie, oppa! Kyu oppa jahat sama fanny. Hiks hiks" teriak Tiffany pada namja itu.

"Aniyo, chagi. Jebal. Buka pintunya. Oppa ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu, chagi." Teriak Kyuhyun pada Tiffany

"Mian. Tuan muda, cho. Anda dipanggil oleh Nyonya cho di ruangannya." Maid itu memberitahu Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Gomawo, Hyoyeon-ah" Kyuhyun memhampiri ruangan umma-nya itu. Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan yang bertulisan 'Mrs. Cho Eunhyuk'

Tok Tok.

"Umma. Ini Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk saja Kyuhyun. Tidak di Kunci" Umma-nya mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk. Kyuhyun segera masuk keruangan ummanya itu.

"Mianhae umma. Kyuhyun tadi lancang." Kyuhyun membungkuk-an badannya.

PLAK!

Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya yang barusan ditampar oleh eomma-nya.

"Aku membesarkan mu, Kyu bukan untuk membela orang yang salah Kyu! Eomma tidak habis pikir oleh kamu, Kyu. Sampai sampai kau menyakiti Tiffany. Yang notabene-nya istri sahmu Kyu!" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"umma. Sungmin itu masih menjadi tanggung jawab-ku. Sunghyun dan Minhyun itu benar murni anak-ku umma. Kyu mohon jangan menyakiti mereka lagi" pinta Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk masih berfikir apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Mengapa Kyuhyun membela Sungmin ketimbang Tiffany?

"Kyuhyun, bawalah Minhyun dan Sunghyun kemari tapi tidak membawa Sungmin." Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar apa yang dikata-kan ummanya barusan.

"maksud umma membawa Minhyun dan Sunghyun untuk menjadi anak-ku untuk tinggal disini tanpa Sungmin-noona?" Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Andwae umma! Sunghyun dan Minhyun pasti membutuh-kan kasih sayang juga dari Sungmin, umma!" lanjutnya.

"Kyu, apa kau tega melihat Tiffany? Dia itu tidak bisa punya anak, Kyu!" teriak Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Di satu sisi, dia ingin membawa Sunghyun dan Minhyun juga Sungmin kerumah ini tapi umma-nya melarang untuk membawa Sungmin. Dan sisi lain, Kyuhyun merasa kasihan kepada Tiffany. Bagaimana pun caranya, Tiffany tidak akan bisa memberikan keturunan pada 'Cho Family'

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan Umma-nya. Dia berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Klek.

Kyuhyun melihat Tiffany yang sudah tidur dikasur yang berukuran King Size. Kyuhyun menarik selimut itu untuk menghangatkan tubuh Tiffany. Tidak lupa Kyuhyun mencium dahi Tiffany.

'Mianhae Fanny-ah. Aku memang jahat. Aku sampai sekarang tidak bisa mencintai-mu, Fanny-ah. Aku sangat mencintai Sungmin. Mianhaeyo ' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku bergegas keruang kerja-ku. Sungguh, rumah tangga-ku sangat rumit. Dulu aku di jodoh-kan oleh Sungmin dan menikah dengan dirinya, Aku terperogok jalan berdua oleh Tiffany oleh Sungmin pada saat setelah aku menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin. Pada akhirnya Sungmin meninggalkan tanpa jejak kakinya dan Tiffany terus memaksa-ku untuk menikah dengan-nya. Sebelum pernikahan-ku dengan Tiffany, Sungmin datang dengan hamil dan melayangkan surat gugatan cerai. Aku tidak mau menanda tangan surat cerai itu. Karena simple alasannya. Aku masih sangat mencintai Cho Sungmin. Dan pada akhirnya, aku mendapat cobaan. Minho bukan anak kandung-ku. Ara bermain api dibelakang-ku. Dan pada akhirnya Sungmin melahirkan Sunghyun dan Minhyun , umma menyuruh-ku untuk membawa mereka.

'YaTuhan, berikan jalan keluar-nya. Aku ingin bersama keluarga kecil-ku' batin-ku.

Aku membuka laci yang berada di ruang kerja-ku. Laci itu adalah tempat penyimpanan rahasia-ku. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu termasuk Umma dan Appa. Aku mengambil sebuah figura dalam laci itu. Aku tersenyum pahit. Aku merindukan suasana bersama Sungmin.

Flashback

Author POV

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sarapan bareng dirumahnya. Hening. Memang, mereka melakukan sarapan dengan keadaan diam.

"Minniemin" panggil Kyuhyun

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Aniyo, chagi. Aku merindukan Minho, Kyu" Sungmin menatap aegyo pada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, siap-siap untuk pergi bareng Minho ne?"

"Jeongmal,chagi? Gomawoyo, Kyunnie" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Ne,yeobo" Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Sungmin. Sungmin langsung berlari ke meja Kyuhyun dan mencium Kyuhyun.

CUP!

Kyuhyun mematung setelah dicium oleh Sungmin. Wajahnya memerah. Sungmin barusan menciumnya.

'Apa aku sedang bermimpi dicium oleh Sungmin?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnieee, ppaliwa" Sungmin sekali lagi menujukan aegyo-nya itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ne,yeobo. Aku mandi dulu ne?" Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik menuju ke arah Sungmin, istri-nya itu.

"Minniemin. Kau melupakan sesuatu" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin.

"Mwoya yeobo?" Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir Sungmin.

"Morning Kiss yeobo" Kyuhyun tersenyum evil kepada istri-nya.

Tak lama kemudian. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin siap menjemput Minho di rumah umma-mya.

"Kyunnie, kajja" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Minniemin chagi~" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo,Kyu? Kamu sakit eoh?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya mau bilang. Eunghh" Kyuhyun berbicara grogi.

"Apa Kyunnie?" Sungmin penasaran apa yang yang ingin Kyuhyun ucapkan pada dirinya.

"Saranghaeyo Cho Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun dengan lantang.

"Nado saranghaeyo, Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin membalas perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum. Dia langsung melesat kerumah umma-nya Kyuhyun. Tak lama diperjalan. Mereka sudah sampai disana.

"Umma, Appa, Minho. Kami datang" teriak Kyuhyun saat memasuki rumahnya itu.

"Kyunnie? Minnie? Annyeong chagiya." Sapa Hankyung pada pasangan baru itu.

"Annyeong Hankyung oppa. Umma dimana oppa? Apa umma bersama Minho dan Heechul unnia?" tanya Sungmin pada kakak ipar-nya itu.

Hankyung mengangguk pelan.

"kalau begitu aku menemui mereka dulu, ne?" Sungmin masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kyuhyun mengikuti-nya dari belakang.

"Umma, bogoshippo" Sungmin memeluk Eunhyuk yang bernotabene-nya sebagai Umma dari suami-nya itu.

"Minnie? Nado chagiya" Eunhyuk memeluk erat Sungmin.

"ehm.. sudah acara peluk-pelukannya?" Kyuhyun berdehem dan menghentikan aktivitas aksi peluk memeluk antara mertua-menantu.

"Aigoo, Kyunnie. Semakin hari, semakin tampan saja" goda Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, siapa dulu. Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun tersenyum evilnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Jessica-ah, dimana Minho?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ada di kamarnya unnie" Jessica tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Gomawo, nae dongsaeng" Sungmin berjalan kearah kamar bekas Kyuhyun dulu.

Cklek!

"Minnie?" Heechul unnie kaget melihat-ku.

"Annyeong unnie, Minho chagi, Taemin-ah" sapa-ku.

"Kapan kau datang, Minnie?" tanya Heechul dan mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk.

"Baru saja, Unnie. Aku hanya ingin mengajak Minho berjalan-jalan dengan Kyuhyun" Sungmin tersenyum pada Heechul.

"Baiklah. Kajja kita keluar." Sungmin mengendong Minho dan mengikuti Heechul keluar dari kamar itu.

"Chagi." Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang menggendong Minho.

"Ap..pa" Minho tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Minho. Dia merasa bahagia setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan cinta pada dirinya.

"Umma.. Unnie... Aku pamit untuk berjalan-jalan ne? Annyeong." Sungmin pamit kepada umma-nya.

"Hati-hati chagi" Eunhyuk melabai lambai-kan tangannya.

"Minho, sama umma ne? Appa mau menyetir." Minho mengangguk senang.

"Kyunnie, aku sangat senang akhirnya bisa berjalan-jalan bersama dirimu dan Minho" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pernyataan itu dari Sungmin. Dia sekarang sangat bahagia dengan Sungmin.

"Kita ke kebun binatang saja,ne?" Sungmin dan Minho mengangguk senang.

Setelah sampai di kebun binatang. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Minho berkeling untuk melihat binatang. Tak lama kemudian mereka beristirahat sejenak disebuah taman yang berada di sana.

"Umma, Appa, Minho cenang" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mereka langsung mencium pipi mungil Minho.

"nado chagi. Appa juga bahagia apalagi bersama kamu dan Minnie umma." Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambut Minho dengan lembut.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu langsung menunduk. Wajahnya sudah memanas karena Kyuhyun.

'Terima Kasih Tuhan. Aku bahagia bersama keluarga kecil-ku. Walaupun Minho bukan anak kandung-ku sendiri' batin Sungmin.

Flashback off

Tidak disadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menangis. Dia benar benar merindukan Sungmin dan Minho. Apa lagi Kyuhyun sudah menyandang status sebagai seorang appa dari buah hatinya dengan Sungmin. Dan sekarang Umma tidak mengakui itu pada anak-nya. Dia juga tidak ingin membuat Tiffany sakit hati. Kyuhyun memasukan album foto itu dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan-nya.

OTHER SIDE

Sungmin POV

Aku masih diam untuk melihat Minhyun dan Sunghyun. Apa umma setega itu pada ku dan mereka? Mereka adalah anak-ku dan Kyuhyun. Kulihat ada Heechul unnie yang sedang menatap-ku.

"Minnie, gwenchanayo?" tanya Heechul unnie pada-ku.

"Gwenchanayo unnie." Aku tersenyum yang agak dipaksa-kan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

"Minnie, jangan bohong. Unnie tahu, kamu sedang ada pikiran. Katakan pada Unnie, apa yang membuat kamu seperti itu?" Heechul unnie menghampiri-ku dan mengusap rambutku.

Aku langsung memeluk Heechul unnie. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hiks hiks kenapa Tuhan jahat padaku dan kedua anakku, unnie hikshiks" aku menangis dipelukan unnie.

"Shh. Uljima, chagiya. Waeyo?" Heechul unnie membelai rambutku.

"Hiks hiks. Eunhyuk umma tadi datang kesini. Dia menuduh-ku bahwa Minhyun dan Sunghyun bukan anak kandung Kyuhyun. Hiks umma kenapa berkata seperti itu?" Aku masih menangis.

"Mwo? Umma berkata seperti itu pada-mu? Keterlaluan!" Heechul unnie melepaskan pelukanku.

"Ne unnie, hiks hiks"

"Sabar Minnie. Tuhan pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu untukmu dan keluargamu."

Aku menatap Heechul unnie.

"Unnie bantu aku!" kataku pelan.

"Waeyo?"

"bawa Minhyun ke rumah Kyuhyun, unnie" rengek-ku.

Heechul unnie terkejut dengan perkataan-ku tadi.

"Mwo? Andwae! Dia anak-mu, Kim Sungmin!" Heechul unnie marah dengan-ku.

"Jebal unnie, aku mohon. Mungkin dengan kehadiran Minhyun. Tiffany-ssi akan merawat dia. Dan umma akan mengakui semuanya bahwa Sunghyun dan Minhyun adalah anak-nya aku mohon unnie"Aku tetap kekeuh dengan pendirian-ku.

"Baiklah, unnie akan membantu-mu tapi dengan satu syarat." Heechul unnie menatap-ku.

"Apa syarat itu?" tanyaku.

"Pindahlah ke Amerika. Aku tak ingin kau terluka lagi." Ucap Heechul unnie.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Update Kilat hehe

RnR


End file.
